


Lessons in Love

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Slash, Triple Durincest, kili/fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple Durincest. Thorin uses Kili’s body to teach Fili how to fuck like a King. This was born out of my own filthy confession to dirtydwarftemptation.</p><p>This has just got out of control now- total porn without plot - multiple chapters where Thorin basically teaches his nephews everything he knows about fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Like A King

Thorin watched his nephews laughing and joking as they sat drinking in the tavern. The way that Kili laid a possessive arm around Fili; the way Fili would gently push Kili’s wayward hair back in to place. He felt a stirring in his breeches as he noticed Kili run a hand along his brother’s thigh; lingering a moment at Fili’s crotch. They were hardly subtle. 

Thorin found himself wondering if they had actually fucked each other, and if so, who fucked whom. He let his mind wander, fantasising about the two of them together, screwing with all the energy and intensity of the young in love.

It was Fili who first noticed their uncle’s eyes on them. He paused a moment to return the stare, then whispered in Kili’s ear. Kili turned to look at Thorin. The older dwarf had a fire burning in his eyes. Kili felt a jolt in his stomach. Fili was right, Thorin was getting off on watching them. He shifted his arm around his brother, and began tracing the line of Fili’s jaw with his fingers. Fili leaned in to Kili, a little moan escaping from his mouth. Thorin clenched his hands; they were teasing him. Kili whispered something to Fili, causing the blond to laugh. They both looked directly at Thorin then came together for a passionate kiss, Kili tugging on Fili’s braids as Fili ran his fingers through Kili hair. 

Thorin grunted in annoyance. Then he stood up, shoving his chair back. “Enough!” he shouted. The two young princes sprang apart in surprise, faces colouring. “Fili, Kili, come with me.” Thorin did not bother to check that they had obeyed him as he strode out of the tavern.

“What’s he doing?” hissed Kili as they ran to keep up with their uncle. “You don’t think he’s going to tell mother, do you?” his brown eyes wide with fear. 

“I don’t know” replied Fili “I’ve never seen him look so angry at us before.”

“This way” barked Thorin, turning down the street that led back to the royal quarters. The brothers followed in silence, panic rising in them. Then Thorin was leading them through the royal apartments, but instead of stopping at the rooms occupied by Dis and her sons, he carried on to his own quarters. “In here” he ordered, opening the door. Fili and Kili exchanged a glance, then ducked inside.

Thorin shut the door, then crossed the hallway to his bedroom, shedding his coat as he walked. “It’s time you learnt there are consequences to your… indiscretions.” 

“Uncle, we meant no harm” began Fili.

“Please Uncle Thorin, we’re sorry!” cried Kili.

Thorin turned to look at them both. “You thought you’d tease me with your little show. Well, now’s your big chance” he gestured to the large bed in the centre of the room. “Please, do.”

Colour drained from the young dwarf’s faces. “You want us to…” whispered Fili, eyes widened in shock. “But we’ve never actually, I mean, we’ve fooled around but not like…” 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, then, we’ll have to change that. Take off your clothes.”

Thorin started to strip off himself. Fili looked at Kili. The younger dwarf shrugged and started taking off his boots. Fili stood in the middle of the room, frozen to the spot. Thorin ignored him and carried on removing his clothes, tossing them into a pile at the end of the bed. Kili was grinning “come on, brother” he said “I think this will be fun.”

Fili felt a knot of fear in his belly, but terrified as he was, the thought of finally going beyond the stolen kisses and gropes that he and Kili had shared when they were alone, or thought no-one was looking, lit a fire in his blood.

Within moments both Thorin and Kili were naked. Fili swallowed hard; Kili was just how he had imagined him beneath the layers of clothes that had always come between his hands and his brother’s forbidden flesh. Kili’s muscles were smooth and hard as they flexed in the lamplight of the room. A fuzz of black hair sprawled across his chest, thinning down to a black line that snaked down his belly to meet his growing erection. Thorin’s hair sported flecks of grey, and where Kili was smooth, Thorin was covered in battle scars. Fili’s eyes flicked down to Thorin’s cock; it was huge and seemed to quiver with anticipation.

“Clothes off now” demanded Thorin, “or do I have to tell Kili to strip you?” Kili’s eyes lit up, but then frowned with disappointment when Fili started pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his boots. “That’s better” declared Thorin when Fili was naked. His eyes flicked from one brother to the other, appraising them. He seemed to come to a decision and nodded his head. “Fili, you are my heir, and my responsibility to you is perhaps the greater.” Thorin turned to the younger dwarf “Kili” he barked “on the bed, it’s time your brother learned how to fuck like a King.”

Kili sprang on to the bed, and Fili gave a little groan at the sight of his brother’s fine round backside. Thorin smiled to himself as he stalked up on the bed. “Over here, Fili” he called “so you can see better.” Fili gulped as he crossed the room to the edge of the bed. 

“A King always respects his lover” instructed Thorin, “he ensures their pleasure before his own.” Thorin positioned himself above Kili. The young dwarf found himself trembling beneath his uncle’s penetrating stare. He gave a little whimper as Thorin leaned down to kiss him, tongue sliding into his mouth, beard rubbing against the stubble on his chin.

Fili felt a spark of desire shoot up his spine as he watched Thorin lick and nip down Kili’s jaw and across his throat, thick black hair falling across the younger dwarf’s pale skin.

Kili moaned, hips rising up, trying to make contact with Thorin. Thorin’s mouth broke away and he sat up, turning again to Fili. “See how he writhes about? That is how you know you he’s enjoying himself.” Fili nodded, the sight of Kili squirming on his back was intoxicating. “Less experienced dwarves often focus too much on their lover’s cock, forgetting that the whole body is a thing to be enjoyed, to take one’s time over.”

Thorin returned to Kili. “A King knows how to use his tongue, teeth, lips and hands.” Fili watched, fascinated as Thorin sucked bruises across Kili’s chest, fingers pressing against Kili’s sides, ripping cries and groans from Kili’s throat. Then Thorin was moving down Kili’s body, teeth nipping as he went. His hands moved over Kili’s thighs, thumbs digging in hard enough to bruise. Kili yelped. “A King also knows when pain can be as erotic as pleasure” said Thorin huskily.

Fili’s hand went unconsciously to his own cock, squeezing hard. Thorin licked into Kili’s groin, teeth sliding against Kili’s hip bone. Kili’s hand slid down to his cock. Thorin growled and he slapped it away, “A King dominates his lover, they fuck by his rules, not by his lover’s.” Kili whined in submission as Thorin pinned Kili’s hands to the bed, biting into the young dwarf’s wrists to emphasise the point. Fili had to put a hand on the bed to steady himself; his cock was painfully hard and already leaking.

Thorin glanced at the blond dwarf and laughed deep in his throat. “I see I’m not the only one who likes to watch.” Fili felt his face grow hot. “I think it’s time you joined us, Fili” said Thorin, “up here, beside me.”

Fili scrambled up on to the bed. He looked down on Kili, his skin was slick with sweat, his pupils huge. Thorin moved alongside Kili and gently pulled him up, slipping behind him and steadying Kili’s shoulders with his hands. “So, Fili, I hope you’ve been paying attention, time to show me what you can do.” Kili grinned at Fili. Fili licked his lips nervously then placed his hand on Kili chest. He could feel Kili’s pulse quicken against his palm. Kili’s lips were parted, still swollen from Thorin’s kisses. Fili leaned in, pressing his mouth against Kili’s. Fili closed his eyes as his tongue dipped inside Kili’s mouth, it was hot and inviting. Kili groaned into Fili’s mouth as Fili ran his hands across Kili’s chest, nails dragging against the smooth skin. Kili’s hands started to reach up to wrap around Fili, but Thorin grabbed them and twisted them up behind Kili’s back, pushing Kili hard against Fili. Kili gasped at the sudden pain, but was soon moaning as he felt the hot friction of Fili’s cock rubbing against his own. Fili remembered his uncle’s words and pulled his hips back. 

Kili whined at the loss “Fiiliii!” he pleaded, but Fili just bit down on his neck, planting a red bruise on his pale skin.

Thorin gave a low chuckle. “And yes, a King always marks his property.”

Fili continued licking and sucking his way over Kili’s body, taking care to avoid Kili’s cock, even as it strained towards him. He cupped his hands around Kili’s balls, which were tight and full to bursting, and Kili almost came there and then. Fili stroked Kili’s legs, which shuddered and buckled at the touch. 

“Uncle, please let Fili touch my cock, please, I’m begging you!” cried Kili, as Thorin shifted his weight to stop the young dwarf falling on to the bed.

Fili looked uncertainly at Thorin, who nodded. “Just one stroke, mind, there’s still plenty for you to learn.” Fili hesitated a moment and then wrapped his hand around the base of Kili’s cock. Kili howled with pleasure, his hips bucking and shaking. Fili did as he was told and slowly stroked his hand up and back down again, then released Kili, who almost sobbed at the loss.

“Look inside the drawer in the bedside cabinet” said Thorin to Fili “There’s a bottle of oil, bring it to me.” Fili opened the drawer and spied the bottle. He took it and passed it to his uncle who had pushed Kili down on to all fours on the bed. Thorin opened the bottle and poured it over his fingers before handing it back to Fili. Kili was practically whimpering on the bed. Thorin placed his hands on Kili and began massaging the tight muscles running across his back pulling even more groans from the young dwarf. “Oil makes for a more… erotic massage” said Thorin smoothly, his hands gliding over Kili’s hips making Kili arch his back in a way that had Fili panting at the sight.

“Hmmmm…” mused Thorin. “I think it might be time for Kili to have a lesson of his own.” 

Kili looked up “Yes, uncle?” he asked.

“Come here, Fili” said Thorin softly, “in front of your brother.” Fili crawled along the bed towards Kili. “Hold out your hands Kili” commanded Thorin. Kili obeyed, and Thorin poured several drops onto Kili’s hands. “A King must learn to receive love, as well as give it. Kili, attend to your brother.”

Kili grinned again and slid one oil coated hand along Fili’s shaft. Fili growled at the touch. “The tip is the most sensitive part” continued Thorin “but you must not over-stimulate it. Take your time, and don’t forget you can use your tongue as well.” Kili needed no further encouragement and took Fili greedily in to his mouth, fingers sliding over the tip. Fili growled again and grabbed Kili’s head, thrusting deep into Kili’s mouth “Fili no!” cried Thorin “no,” he said more softly “be gentle, make it last.”

Fili nodded and let go of Kili’s head. Kili opened his jaw as wide as he could and Fili slowly fucked in to Kili’s mouth. Kili brought his hands up and placed them on Fili’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the soft flesh below Fili’s hip bones.

Thorin felt his own hardness twitch at the sight of the two young dwarves. He reached out and traced the line of Kili’s spine with his finger. Kili moaned and shuddered in response. Thorin smiled a wolfish smile. “Time for the final lesson” he said.

“Enough Kili!” Kili stopped and looked around confused. “Fili, come here.” Fili struggled across the bed, sweat dripping from every pore. Thorin handed him the oil. “Make sure you are well coated”. Fili nodded and poured the thick oil into his hand before slicking it along the length of his cock. “And you must ensure your lover is well prepared.” Fili looked quizzically at Thorin. Thorin took the oil back and re-coated his fingers. “Watch and learn” he said, placing a steadying hand on Kili’s hips. Then ever so gently he pressed a single fingertip to Kili’s entrance. 

Kili froze, his eyes suddenly dark and panicky. “Just relax” murmured Thorin pushing his finger until it popped past the tight band of muscle. The noise that emanated from Kili’s throat had Fili swaying against the bed. Even Thorin had to stop to steady himself. Kili bit down on the blankets covering the bed, white hot lights exploding behind his eyes as Thorin pushed deeper inside him.

“Now that he is used to one finger, we must give him two” Thorin pressed a second finger into Kili. Fili looked on captivated by the sight of Thorin’s fingers pulsing in and out, and at the filthy sound of flesh pulling against flesh. Then Thorin scissored his fingers, spreading Kili’s tight hole, before inserting a third finger. Kili writhed against the bed, desperate for some friction against his cock.

“And now, for a little secret” Thorin’s hand moved imperceptibly, but the reaction from Kili was like nothing Fili had ever seen. Kili threw back his head, his scream feral and hungry, his hands clawed at the blankets and his back arched until it looked like he would snap in half. 

“What did you do to him?” asked Fili not even trying to hide the awe in his voice.

“I told you that a King sees to his lover’s pleasure first, well, there is a spot inside every dwarf, a bundle of nerves that even the slightest touch can set fire to.” “Again!” howled Kili frantically pushing back, “more, please… Uncle!” “you see?” said Thorin. “And the greatest gift you can give your lover is to fuck right into that spot and deliver him to oblivion.”

Thorin withdrew his fingers and moved away from Kili, who looked utterly wrecked – his hair wild and tangled, his mouth hanging open, eyes rolling up in his head, body trembling. Fili moved himself into position, then brought the tip of his cock up to Kili’s entrance. “That’s it” said Thorin encouragingly, “nice and slow, give him time to…” But Kili simply slammed himself back on to Fili, taking in his entire length in one thrust. Fili screamed as the sensation of tight heat threatened to overwhelm him. 

Kili thrust back again, “Fiiiliiii” he keened “please…” Fili grabbed Kili’s hips to stop his brother moving long enough to gather his own thoughts. Then, carefully and slowly he tilted his hips back and forth.

“Good” said Thorin approvingly “keep it steady, you are the King, you set the pace.”

Fili had never felt anything so good as Kili clenching around him. It was exquisite, the oil on his cock sliding and slipping inside Kili as he began to fuck deeper and harder.

“Angle your thrusts up, find the spot” said Thorin, his voice low. Fili turned to look at his uncle and saw that Thorin’s hand was wrapped firmly around his own cock, stroking it in time to Fili’s own thrusts. Fili turned back to Kili, the image of Thorin burned into his brain. He concentrated and tried to push up, Kili mewled but it was not the savage cry he had screamed for Thorin. Fili tried again; still not the reaction he was looking for. Then a third time, this time he felt something, like his cock pressed against something inside Kili, and his brother was howling and arching. “Again!” commanded Thorin, “this time get your hand on his cock.” Fili obeyed, his hand snaking round to grasp Kili’s aching cock, already slick and wet.

“Now remember” warned Thorin “a King always ensures his lover cums first.” Fili smiled. He pushed hard into Kili, pumping his hand in time, Kili yelping and crying with every thrust. Two more pushes and Kili came, his body going rigid as wave after wave took him. Fili felt the warm sticky liquid spurt over his hand, but he kept pumping, kept fucking, until he felt the heat rise in himself, and then he was cumming, yelling, desperately trying to hold on to Kili as they fell into a mess of shaking limbs on the bed. It was too much for Thorin, and he swiftly followed them, shooting hot white cum into his hands.

Kili and Fili lay on the bed, breathing heavily, bodies still twitching in the aftermath of their orgasm. Minutes passed before Thorin spoke. “That was very good for your first time, Fili, but I do believe that more practice is required.” Kili smiled lazily as he understood his uncle’s meaning. “I think perhaps, you should both come to me at least once a week after your weapons training, so that I can continue in your instruction.” 

Fili grinned, “as you wish, Uncle” he said “at least once a week.” Thorin nodded. He would make an excellent King of Fili.


	2. Water Play - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update is in response to a vote on which of my fics got updated next. So thanks for voting - here's the first part. More smut to follow asap!

“Again!” shouted Dwalin. 

Fili stumbled clumsily, only just stopping himself before he fell face first into the sawdust-covered floor of the training yard. The muscles on his arms were on fire and he was dripping with sweat.

“Defend!” barked the burly warrior stepping forward with a vicious thrust of his training sword.  


Fili yelped as the sword made contact with his solar plexus, sending him sprawling backwards. Although the swords were only made of wood, the impact stung, and he felt a bruise blossom in his flesh.  


“Concentrate you fool!” cried Dwalin with exasperation. “What’s got in to you today? Where is your focus?”

Kili smirked from the side of the training yard. He knew exactly what had gotten in to his older brother today. It had been exactly one week since their uncle had shared his bed with them, and today, after their training session, there was the promise of more.  


“And you can wipe that look of yer face!” snapped Dwalin at the dark-haired prince. “Your performance today was little better.”  


Kili shifted his gaze to stare intently at his boots.  


Dwalin shook his head, then returned to face Fili. “Let’s try, once more. Fili – defend!”  


Fili swung his sword up to parry Dwalin’s attack. He desperately tried to remember his footwork as he dodged the larger dwarf’s assault. For a moment he recovered his concentration to deflect blow after blow, and then suddenly Dwalin spun on his heels, surprisingly quickly for a dwarf of his size, and slammed his fist up into Fili’s face.  


Blood spurted from Fili’s broken lip as he cried out in pain, dropping his practice sword as he brought his hands to his face.  


Kili raced over to his brother, the blood draining from his face in fear. “Fili!” he cried “are you alright?”  


The blond dwarf nodded quickly “I’m fine, Kili, it looks worse than it is.”  


Dwalin puffed a breath as he stood watching the two princes. “I think we’re done here” he spat.  


Kili shot Dwalin a dark look, before helping his brother to his feet. “Can we go now?” he asked.  


“There is little point in you staying. I shall be informing your mother and uncle of your pitiful performance today. I shall leave it to them to decide a suitable punishment.”  


Fili held his sleeve against his lip to try to staunch the flow of blood. He pushed Kili away and bowed awkwardly to Dwalin, trying to retain as much dignity as he could.  


“I just hope whatever it is that has you two wandering around in a daze is worth it” called out Dwalin as the brothers left the training yard.

***

Fili let out a huge sigh as he stepped into the bath. He closed his eyes as the warm water lapped around his aching muscles. He usually enjoyed his sword practice with Dwalin, but the past few hours had felt like a lifetime. What was worse, Kili had managed to hold it together better than he had. Fili always prided himself as the sensible, level-headed one; Kili was the hot-headed, impulsive one. But it was Fili and not Kili nursing a bloodied lip.  


Suddenly Fili sensed movement and heard a quiet splash. He eyes snapped open, and then widened as he saw Kili slipping into the water on the opposite side of the bath.  


Kili had the decency to blush as Fili’s eyes took in the sight of his naked body.  


“What are doing you, Kili?” whispered Fili in shock.  


“What does it look like? taking a bath” answered Kili sitting down.  


“But you’ve never, I mean... we’ve never... what if someone comes in and sees us... like... this?”

“Oh Fili, you’re actually embarrassed” giggled Kili. “But really, when have you ever had someone walk in on you when taking a bath? Apart from me just now.”  


Fili frowned. Despite what had happened the previous week, he was still uncomfortable about being alone with his brother naked.  


“Come on brother, wash up” laughed Kili splashing Fili “time to get clean so we can go to our next lesson with Uncle Thorin!”  


Fili grinned and sent a large splash back at his brother.  


“Oh, it’s like that is it?” said Kili with a growl in his voice. His eyes flashed a challenge, then he rushed up to Fili and dunked him under the water.  


Fili came back up spluttering water. “You bastard!” he cried indignantly as he tried to grab hold of one of Kili’s arms.  


The dark haired dwarf wriggled out of reach and sent another splash over Fili. “Not fast enough!” he taunted, smiling his wolfish smile.  


Fili grabbed for Kili again, this time catching hold of his hair.  


“Ow!” squealed Kili “no fair!”  


Fili pulled his brother towards him, and they stood for a long moment, eyes locked on one another’s. Fili tugged Kili’s hair in closer, ripping a hiss of pain from his brother, then he was kissing him hard enough to split his lip back open. But Fili didn’t care. He ran his hand around the back of Kili’s neck, pining his younger brother against him. He slid his tongue down Kili’s neck, scraping his teeth against Kili’s collar bone, leaving tiny smears of his own blood. He paused a moment to admire the red bruise he had left on Kili’s skin the previous week. It was starting to fade, so he sucked a fresh mark next to it, causing Kili to moan.  


Then Kili was pressing himself against Fili. Fili’s hand slipped down into the water, seeking out Kili’s growing erection unmistakeably pushing against his thigh.  


Kili groaned into Fili’s mouth as strong fingers wrapped themselves around his cock. Then, remembering his uncle’s words from before, Fili released Kili’s throbbing member.  


Kili shuddered at the loss, and rutted up against his brother.  


“Fiiliii” he whined “touch me again!”  


“Uncle Thorin said I should...” began Fili.  


“Fuck Uncle Thorin!” shouted Kili with frustration.  


“Ahem!” a familiar voice coughed.  


Both brothers froze in the water.  


“Uncle Thorin, we uh... didn’t see you there” said Fili.  


Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Dwalin informs me that you two deserve to be punished. He said your minds were elsewhere today in the training yard. As you seemed to be taking so long, I thought I’d come and see what was keeping you both. I see you have been practising your lessons without me.”  


Fili and Kili exchanged a guilty look.  


“We were just... on our way to see you” said Fili.  


“Well, there’s no need – I’m here now” said Thorin. “And here is as good as any place for your next lesson.” Thorin began stripping off his clothes, carefully folding them before placing them on a bench at the side of the bath house.  


“But Uncle,” asked Fili “what if we are disturbed? what if someone comes in and sees us?”  


Thorin grinned as he stepped into the bath. “I find that the danger of being seen can enhance the experience.”  


Kili turned to Fili and winked “sounds like fun to me!”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Ohnymeria for the idea of Thorin walking in on the brothers in the bath!


	3. Water Play - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - some actual shagging now, dear readers. Hurrrah!

Thorin walked down the steps leading in to the water. “So, other than that little display I just saw, have you had any practice since last week?” he asked, his voice low, and his eyes looking hungry.

“Not really” answered Kili, not quite hiding the disappointment in his voice.  


“It’s my fault” admitted Fili. “I still feel a little... self-conscious. But we did have one evening when we... I mean Kili, um... when he...” Fili struggled to speak as he turned a bright shade of pink.  


“He let me suck him off last night” finished Kili. “But we had to blow the candles out.”  


Fili was now turning redder and redder.  


“You didn’t look very self-conscious when I walked in a moment ago” said Thorin.  


“That was different” replied Fili. “We were playing in the water, and then we just... I don’t know, but it was different.”  


“I see” said Thorin thoughtfully. “Well then, Kili, you must learn to put your brother at ease. Make him feel comfortable. Make him relax so that you can both enjoy each other the way you both clearly want to.”  


“How do I do that, Uncle?” asked Kili.  


Thorin grinned. “Watch and learn, Kili, watch and learn!” Thorin waded through the water slowly over to Fili, then gently laid his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Fili, do you trust me?”  


“Y-y-yes, Uncle, I do” stammered Fili.  


“Good” declared Thorin. “Now, Kili, come here, and stand behind your brother.”  


Kili moved to stand behind Fili. “What do I do?” asked the young dwarf.  


“Massage his shoulders – see how tight they are” replied Thorin, and he brought his other hand up on Fili’s other shoulder. “Like this” Thorin starting making small circular motions with his hands. “Don’t push down too hard; you just want him to relax. Now you try.”  


Kili did as he was told. Thorin was right, Fili’s shoulders felt like coiled springs. He kneaded his brother’s muscles, gently working the tension out.  


As Kili worked, Fili began to relax; his head starting to droop to one side. “Mmmm... that feels good” said Fili.  


Thorin nodded. “Now you can start to press a bit harder, Kili.”  


Kili bit down on his lower lip as he concentrated; digging his thumbs into Fili’s muscles.  


“How does that feel Fili?” asked Thorin softly.  


“Really good!” groaned Fili “Really, really good!”  


“Now start working the muscles on his back” said Thorin encouragingly.  


Kili dragged his hands down and across Fili’s back, causing the blond to arch and stretch.  


“What are you thinking, Kili?” asked Thorin.  


“That I want to kiss his neck” replied Kili hungrily.  


Thorin raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. “What’s stopping you?”  


“I-I don’t know... I’m not sure if he wants me to.”  


“I want you to!” cried Fili “Please!”  


Kili didn’t hesitate. He licked a strip up Fili’s neck, enjoying the sensation of his brother shuddering under his touch. Then he sucked a deep bruise, his mouth watering as he tasted the salt of Fili’s skin.  


“How does he taste?” asked Thorin.  


“Delicious” said Kili, barely pausing in his assault on Fili’s neck.  


Fili’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he pushed back into his brother, feeling Kili’s hardness pressing against the cleft in his backside. “Oh, Kili, yes!” he moaned as the younger dwarf rutted against him in the water. Fili’s hand slipped down to find his own cock, and wrapped his fingers around it.  


“I think you’ve managed to put him at ease” said Thorin dryly.  


Kili looked up and noticed Fili’s hand down in the water. “Yes, I think I have” he chuckled.  


“And I think it’s time we really started to make use of the water” said Thorin.  


Kili looked at his uncle quizzically.  


“Now that Fili is relaxed, the warm water will act like a lubricant. As I taught Fili last week, this week it shall be your turn for instruction.”  


Kili drew in a sharp breath. Fili’s eyes snapped open.  


“You must be gentle, at least at first, Kili. Remember, you are in charge now, but you must make sure that your brother is at ease with what you do to him. A good lover knows what his partner wants, he is confident, but he does not make his partner uncomfortable or afraid. Above all, you must always respect your lover.”  


“How do I know what he wants?” asked Kili.  


“You communicate with your lover. You talk, you watch how he reacts to your touch – does he call out? Does his body yearn for more? These are the skills you must learn.”  


Kili nodded and licked his lips, then he ran his hands down Fili’s back again, ripping a moan from the blond’s throat. Kili paused as his thumbs pressed into Fili’s hips, watching as Fili writhed about in the water.  


“Oh, Kili, yes – right there – oh...” murmured Fili.  


“He has an entire body for you to pleasure” remarked Thorin “be sure to remember to attend to him properly.”  


Kili stepped in as close to Fili’s body as he could, wrapping one arm around his brother’s front, then he was kissing Fili’s neck, his hands running up and down Fili’s body, easing out knots of bunched up muscles, and pressing into tiny pleasure spots that caused Fili to cry out. He scraped his teeth along the tendons on Fili’s back, nibbled at Fili’s ear and sucked another bruise into the pale flesh of Fili’s shoulder.  


Then once again he rutted up against Fili’s pert ass; the warm water allowing him to slide deliciously along the cleft. The noises Fili was making told him all that he needed to know. Very gently, and very, very slowly he pressed a single finger against Fili’s tight hole.  


Fili gasped as Kili’s finger slid inside him. It was intense, a stab of fiery pleasure that licked its way through his entire body. He rocked on his heels, fucking himself back onto his brother’s finger.  


Kili carefully pushed a second finger inside, still stroking his other hand across Fili’s chest, lingering for a moment on Fili’s nipples that were hard as stone. As Fili arched up towards him, Kili caught his brother’s mouth in a kiss. He could taste the coppery tang of Fili’s bloodied lip mixed with salt.  


Fili moaned as Kili’s tongue pushed deep into his mouth, mirroring the rhythm of the fingers inside him. Then he caught sight of Thorin – his mouth open, eyes lidded as he watched the two brothers.  


“Perhaps you would like to join us, Uncle?” asked Fili holding out his free hand.  


Kili looked up and saw Thorin’s flushed face, and his hand busy below the waterline. “Yes, Uncle, I’m sure I would benefit from more close instruction from you.”  


Thorin took Fili’s hand and slotted himself against his nephew. While Kili licked his way across one side of Fili’s neck, his fingers still inside Fili, Thorin sucked bruises on the other side of Fili’s neck, his cock rubbing against Fili’s. Fili’s hand clenched around his cock; he had never thought that feeling so vulnerable, so at the mercy of his brother and uncle, could be so arousing.  


“Remember the trick I showed Fili last time” murmured Thorin to Kili.  


Kili frowned for a moment, then his eyes lit up.  


Suddenly Fili felt a rush of white heat inside him, like an explosion that left his gasping for air, and his mind reeling. Kili had found his pleasure centre.  


Now Kili knew where it was, he mercilessly pushed and probed at it, until Fili was a shuddering wreck.  


“I don’t think I can take anymore!” cried Fili. “Please – it’s too much... I can’t...”  


“Time for something a little different, I think” said Thorin, stepping away from the two brothers. “Come here by the steps.”  


Fili whimpered as Kili gently withdrew his fingers, uncertain if he was happy at the loss.  


Thorin indicated for Kili to sit on the steps at the edge of the bath; the water just lapping at his thighs.  


“Now, Fili, it’s your turn to see to your brother’s pleasure.”  


Fili nodded and knelt on the steps below Kili. He gripped Kili’s cock firmly at the base, then dipped his head forward, taking it deep in to his mouth. The taste of Kili on Fili’s tongue was like nothing he had ever experienced. Fili could totally see why his brother enjoyed going down on him.  


“And here’s another trick for you, Fili” whispered Thorin. “Take a mouthful of the water and let it dribble over his cock – it will drive him wild.”  


Fili did as he was told. Kili howled with pleasure.  


Fili continued to lick and suck, and dribble water over Kili’s cock, thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having on his brother.  


“You can definitely do this again!” gasped Kili “you clearly have a talent for it.”  


Fili pulled his mouth away with an audible pop. “Thank you!” he said, grinning. “But what about you Uncle? I thought we were all joining in today?”  


Thorin smiled. “If that is your wish nephew, then I would be happy to oblige.” With that, Thorin placed a hand on Fili’s hip, while the other brushed up against Fili’s entrance. Fili tensed for a moment. “Are you absolutely sure?” asked Thorin.  


Fili nodded. “Yes – absolutely.”  


Thorin pushed one thick finger past the tight ring of muscle. Fili groaned as Thorin pushed in a second and third digit. Then he was rolling his hips to meet Thorin’s tiny thrusts.  


“Don’t forget me” said Kili.  


Fili grinned as he returned his attentions to his brother’s cock.  


The feeling of Kili fucking into his mouth, with Thorin finger-fucking him from behind had Fili seeing stars. Again and again he pushed back onto Thorin’s fingers “More... please... now!” he begged.  


“You’ve got all five now” said Thorin softly.  


“Want you... in me... your cock... Thorin... please!”  


Thorin groaned at the invitation, and quickly withdrew his fingers. Fili’s hole was open and ready for him, and he entered with a single smooth thrust.  


Kili was now lying back, his legs wide apart, one hand guiding Fili’s mouth as he snapped his hips up to meet it.  


Fili was writhing and moaning as Thorin rammed into him. He had a hand wrapped around his own cock, the warm water sliding around him heightening every sensation of pleasure.  


Suddenly Kili sat up, trying to push Fili away. Kili cried out as he shot hot white strips of cum, painting Fili’s face and beard.  


The sight of Fili covered in his brother’s cum almost drove Thorin made with desire. Knowing his own release was moments away, he reached around to grasp Fili’s cock pumping it hard in time with his last few brutal pushes as his orgasm crashed over him.  


The taste of Kili on his lips coupled with the sudden extra friction on his cock and the sensation of Thorin cumming inside him pushed Fili in to oblivion.  


The three dwarves lay against the steps in to the bath, chests heaving, limbs tingling with the after effects of their love-making.  


“You are making good progress, both of you” panted Thorin. “Well done. But the matter of your weapon’s practice has yet to be resolved.”  


“What are you talking about Uncle?” murmured Kili lazily.  


“Dwalin has said you need to be punished” replied Thorin. “And so I must decide upon a suitable punishment!”

TBC...


	4. Reward And Punishment

Kili and Fili were sitting in Thorin’s bed chamber. Kili was fiddling, picking at the stitching around the hem of his tunic. A creaking sound made him startle, leaping up from his chair.

“Will you please calm down and try to relax!” huffed Fili. He’ll be here when he’s ready.  


Kili shot his brother a dirty look. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly mister cool and collected. As I recall, last time you were blushing and mumbling like a right little girl.”  


Fili opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it.  


Kili started to pace up and down. “What do you think he meant by ‘punishment’? You don’t think he’s going to hurt us, do you?”  


Fili frowned. “No” he said carefully “I don’t think he intends to hurt us. But I’m not sure that we’re going to exactly enjoy ourselves either.”  


Kili bit down on his lip. He crossed over the floor and crouched down in front of his brother, his hands reaching up to cup Fili’s face. “If he hurts you Fili, I’ll...”  


But before Kili could finish his sentence, the door opened and Thorin stepped in to the room, shutting the door behind him. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of Kili crouching before Fili.  


Kili stood up quickly, his face blushing. “Uncle, I was just...”  


Thorin waved a hand in dismissal. “Never mind about that” he said gruffly. “It’s time for your next lesson. Reward and punishment.” Thorin grinned. “And for this, I’ve decided to enlist the help of my own teacher.” He opened the door and called into the hallway “We’re ready for you now!”  


Fili swallowed hard. Suddenly he didn’t feel quite so calm and confident.  


A tall imposing figure stood in the doorway, gave a short bow and walked into the room.  


“Mister Dwalin...” breathed Kili.  


Fili was rooted to his chair. Dwalin had been teaching him and Kili to fight since they were young dwarflings. The thought of Dwalin being brought in on their bed sport lessons had his mouth going dry, and his legs shaking. He looked over at his brother and saw that Kili was doing no better, his mouth flapping open uselessly.  


Thorin smiled to himself at his nephew’s reactions. “Dwalin is a master when it comes to discipline. And discipline is something you two are sorely lacking in.”  


Dwalin smiled wolfishly at the two young princes. “And which of them do I have the pleasure of training this evening?”  


“I think” said Thorin softly “that you should take Kili, and I will have Fili. Yes, I think that is fair.”  


Kili made a little strangled noise in his throat, his eyes going so wide the whites were showing.  


“C’mon then lad” grinned Dwalin, putting his hand on the young dwarf’s shoulder, “let’s get started.”  


Dwalin steered Kili towards the large bed in the centre of the room. “Up you get” he urged Kili on to the mattress.  


Meanwhile Thorin had crossed the room to where Fili was still trembling on the chair. “You too, up on the bed.”  


The two princes sat at opposite ends of the bed, the air thick with anticipation.  


“Right, here are the rules” began Thorin seriously. “If at any stage either one of you feels scared, hurt or you want things to stop, you say ‘elves’ – that’s the safety word. You understand?”  


Both brothers nodded.  


“Well, that word would pour cold water on any encounter” said Dwalin wryly.  


“OK, clothes off, both of you” ordered Thorin. He turned to his old friend “did you bring the ribbon?”  


Dwalin made a derisive snort. “Yes” he answered, “although I don’t see why we can’t use rope on them.”  


“It’s their first time” said Thorin gently. “We need to build up to that sort of thing.”  


Dwalin shrugged and handed Thorin several lengths of red ribbon, keeping some back for himself, before turning to address the brothers still struggling out of their clothes. “Chop, chop! You’ll need to be quicker at following orders than that if you want to avoid the consequences tonight!”  


Kili and Fili were fumbling in their haste to remove their clothes. In the end it was Kili who managed to get naked first.  


“Well done lad!” praised Dwalin. “I’m very proud of you.”  


“Oh dear, Fili” said Thorin. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished for not being as quick your brother.”  


“I’m sorry Uncle” blurted out Fili.  


“Yes, but there must be consequences.” Thorin stalked up to the edge of the bed. “Come, here Fili” he commanded.  


Fili shifted towards his uncle.  


“Turn around” said Thorin.  


Fili did as he was told.  


Slap! Thorin’s hand left a bright pink mark on Fili’s perfect round ass.  


Kili winced at the impact, feeling guilty for the spike of arousal that curled in his gut.  


Fili gave out a little whimper, his mouth dropping open as a bright pink blush spread across his face and chest.  


Dwalin held up the piece of ribbon he was holding. “What do you think Thorin – heads or tails?”  


“Let’s ask them” smirked Thorin. “Well boys, which is it to be?”  


“H-h-heads... Uncle?” stammered Kili.  


“Heads it is” affirmed Thorin. “Dwalin, you may begin, seeing as it was Kili who chose.”  


Dwalin ran an appraising eye over Kili’s naked body. “Hold out your hands, lad” he barked.  


Kili scrambled over to Dwalin as fast he could move, holding his hands out obediently.  


“You catch on fast” said Dwalin approvingly. “Now, hold them above you head.” Dwalin looped the ribbon around Kili’s wrists, tying them firmly but not too tightly. He stood back to admire his handiwork. “Good” he rumbled.  


Then it was Fili’s turn to be bound.  


Thorin wrapped the ribbon around Fili’s hands. “Ok?” he whispered so that only Fili could hear.  


Fili gave his bindings an experimental stretch, then nodded.  


The two princes knelt on the bed, their bound wrists lying in their laps.  


“On all fours – and be quick about it!” said Dwalin gruffly, nodding as they complied.  


“Dwalin tells me that your performance at weapons training was abysmal” declared Thorin, addressing the two young dwarves. “I expected better of you Fili and Kili. You are my nephews – and my heirs. Your failings reflect on me – and I do not tolerate failure.”  


The brothers both looked down on the bed, trying to avoid eye contact with either their uncle or Dwalin.  


“Tell me, Dawlin, which of them was worst?”  


“Young Fili, m’Lord” replied the burly warrior. “I ended up busting the fool’s lip.”  


“I see” said Thorin. “Fili, do you have anything to say for yourself?”  


“...m’sorry Uncle. I-I was distracted.”  


“And what was distracting you?”  


“Um... I was th-thinking about... um... about our next lesson with you.”  


“I see” grinned Thorin.  


“And what about you, Kili? What’s your excuse?” asked Dwalin.  


“Same” smirked Kili. “I was very excited, but I did better than Fili.”  


Dwalin brought his hand down hard on the back of Kili’s right thigh.  


“I didn’t ask you about Fili – only answer the question you are given!”  


“S-sorry, Dwalin” stammered Kili.  


Smack! Dwalin backhanded Kili’s other thigh. “Address me as Sir!” he snapped.  


“Yes Sir! Yes Sir!” babbled Kili.  


Fili grinned at his brother. Seeing the twin red marks on Kili’s pale skin caused his cock to twitch.  


“I see you approve of your brother’s punishment” said Thorin noticing.  


“Yes, Uncle” replied Fili, keeping his eyes down.  


“Remember what I said at the start – your lesson tonight is about reward and punishment. You must learn how to earn your rewards.”  


“Exactly” agreed Dwalin. “Although for some, they amount to the same thing.” He reached out and gently traced the line of Kili’s spine down to his tail bone, causing the young dwarf to shiver. Then he pressed his palm against the marks on Kili’s thighs, rubbing tiny circles. Before Kili could react, Dwalin dipped his head and began to softly kiss the young dwarf’s thighs, his tongue laving the marks.  


“Ohh... oh” Kili moaned, sounding positively filthy.  


Dwalin pulled away, laughing a throaty laugh.  


“For your lesson tonight, you will each be given three tasks” explained Thorin. “If you do well, you will earn rewards for yourself or punishments for your brother. If you do not do well, then you will be disciplined. Fili – you will go first.”  


Fili looked up, trying his best to look demure and submissive. “Yes, Uncle?”  


“Recite the names of the Seven Clans of Dwarves.”  


Fili bit his lip. “Um... Longbeards, Firebeards, Broadbeams, Ironfists and Stiffbeards, Blacklocks and Stonefoots” he said carefully.  


“Well done!” cried Thorin. “You may choose a reward for yourself, or punishment for Kili. Which is it to be?”  


Fili licked his lips. He desperately wanted to find out what sort of reward his uncle would give out, but Kili looked so delicious tied up. “Punish Kili” he said hoarsely.  


“Fili!” cried Kili, his face twisting in shocked surprise.  


Dwalin chuckled. “Don’t worry, laddie, it’s not so bad.” He took a piece of red ribbon and passed it under Kili’s hips, then with surprisingly nimble fingers, tied it so that Kili’s cock and balls were pressed into his belly.  


Kili gave out a little hiss, flashing Fili a filthy look.  


“It’ll make yer last longer!” smirked Dwalin. “Now – a question for you, Kili. I’ll give yer an easy one. What do I call my twin axes?”  


“Grasper and Keeper!”  


“Well done, lad. Now – what’s it to be, a reward for you, or punishment for yer brother?”  


Kili glared at Fili. “A reward for me.”  


Dwalin looked Thorin, and nodded.  


Thorin cleared his throat. “Fili, suck your brother’s cock for one minute.”  


Fili looked shocked. Kili positively beamed. The dark haired dwarf sat back on his heels, displaying his bound cock. Fili looked over at his uncle.  


“There’ll be a punishment for time-wasting” warned Thorin.  


With that, Fili shifted along the bed, head bobbling down to lick a strip on the underside of Kili’s cock.  


Kili gave out a little moan.  


Fili grinned as he slid his mouth over the glistening head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He dragged his tongue over his brother’s slit, causing the younger dwarf to buck up into his mouth.  


“Time’s up!” called out Dwalin.  


Fili backed up, giving Kili one final lick.  


“Good job” smiled Thorin. Kili’s pupils were blown with lust, and his bound cock was thick and turning a beautiful blush pink as it filled with blood.  


“Now another task for you Fili.”  


The blond looked up expectantly.  


“Without using your hands, unlace my trousers.”  


Fili blinked. Unsure of what to do.  


“Use your teeth, idiot” whispered Kili.  


“No helping” barked Dwalin, giving Kili a hard smack on his ass.  


Kili flinched, then gave a little shudder, his hips waggling suggestively.  


Dwalin gave a little chuckle, then smoothed his hand over Kili’s ass. “I think you’re quite enjoying this, laddie.”  


Fili shuffled to the edge of the bed, and tried to get his teeth on the ties of Thorin’s trousers. He became more and frustrated as he failed to get any purchase.  


“Give up yet?” goaded Kili, then flicked his gaze over to Dwalin.  


The tall dwarf frowned. “Hmmm... I’d spank yer laddie, only I’m pretty sure that’s what you want me to do. So I’ll have to try something else to get yer to behave.” Dwalin held up a piece of the red ribbon, then wound it around Kili’s ankles, tying it off with tight knot.  


Kili frowned, disappointment clear on his face.  


“Ha!” cried Fili triumphantly as he finally pulled the laces free.  


“Well then, Fili – reward for you or punishment for Kili?”  


Fili looked longingly at Kili, trussed up like a prize turkey, but the promise of a reward was too great. He swallowed hard. “A r-reward for me” he said.  


Thorin smiled at Dwalin.  


“C’mon laddie – time for you to suck Fili off!”  


Kili happily obliged, shuffling across the bed as fast as he could. He caught Fili’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the head, swallowing it down into his throat. Beads of pre-come tasted delicious on his tongue. “Mmmmm...” he moaned appreciatively.  


Fili sucked in a breath, Kili’s mouth was like a vice around him; it was almost painful. He leaned back, eyes rolling up into his head. The minute was over far too quickly for both brothers.  


When he finally sat up, Kili saw that Thorin had freed his own cock from his trousers and was giving himself long, slow strokes. Dwalin had a clear bulge in his trousers, but for now, seemed to be leaving it alone.  


“Okay Kili” said the tall dwarf “let’s see if you can get my trousers open any faster than yer brother.”  


Kili moved awkwardly to the side of the bed; the ties around his ankles making movement very difficult. He reached forward, catching Dwalins’s belt in his teeth. He tugged and tugged with his teeth, but his saliva was making the ties slippery, and no matter how he tried, he could not get them undone.  


“It’s not fair – they’re too tight!” blurted out Kili.  


Dwalin brought his hand down on Kili’s ass with a stinging slap. “No back-chat!” he warned.  


“I’m beginning to tire of his insubordination” complained Thorin. “I think you should gag him.”  


Dwalin nodded in agreement. He took his final piece of red ribbon and tugged it around Kili’s jaw, slipping inside his mouth, then tied it off behind Kili’s head.  


Fili gave an involuntary moan at the sight of Kili. He desperately tried to angle his hips down on the bed to get some friction against his painfully hard cock.  


Thorin simply smiled. “And now for the final task. For this, you will be competing against each other. There are no restrictions on how you complete the task – use whatever means you have at your disposal... to make us cum.”  


Kili made a muffled sound in protest.  


Fili grinned, moving quickly to the edge of the bed to get his mouth on Thorin’s cock.  


“I’ll give you a wee hand, Laddie” said Dwalin, undoing the ties on his trousers and freeing his massive cock.  


Kili tried to get his mouth over the burly warrior’s cock, but could only get his lips around the head. He made a frustrated noise, then lifted his bound hands up, wrapping them around Dwalin’s thick shaft. He moved his hands up and down, using his lips and tongue to stimulate the very tip.  


Dwalin gave a throaty laugh “Yer doing fine, Lad” with that, he gave the young dwarf an encouraging slap on the ass. Kili bucked forward with the impact, almost choking himself.  


The sounds coming from Thorin suggested that the blond was doing much better than his brother. Thorin’s head was back, his hands wound around Fili’s braids, tugging the young prince against him. Fili pulsed his uncle’s cock against the back of his throat, as he used his hands to stroke the shaft.  


Thorin gave out a load moan as Fili managed to take him even deeper.  


Fili grinned around Thorin’s cock, he could feel his uncle’s balls growing tight. He pulled back slightly, grazing his teeth gently on the head, then slammed back down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.  


Thorin rumbled a low growl then his hips pistoned forward, bucking uncontrollably.  


Fili sucked hard, milking Thorin’s cock as it spurted hot white ropes down his throat. The taste was bitter mixed with salt and musk – it was good, but not as good as the taste of Kili.  


Fili sat up, wiping his mouth with the backs of his hands. Kili was still doing his best to service Dwalin, and if the contest had been about effort, he would almost certainly have won.  


“Sorry, Lad” said Dwalin gently pushing Kili off. “I’m afraid yer brother’s beaten yer.”  


Kili made a little mewling noise as he sat up, spittle and pre-come running down his chin.  


Thorin breathed deeply to steady himself. “Well, Fili, that was... very impressive.”  


“Thank you, Uncle” said Fili.  


“And now, as the winner, you can choose your reward.”  


“I want Kili” ground out Fili, his eyes hungry.  


“I thought you might say that” grinned Thorin. “Go ahead, claim your prize.”  


Fili held up his bound hands. “If you wouldn’t mind” he asked.  


“Of course” replied Thorin, quickly untying the ribbon.  


Fili was on his brother in seconds, pulling him up and wrenching the ribbon gag from his mouth. Fili slotted their lips together, pushing his tongue in.  


Kili groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to grant his brother entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dwalin wrap his hand around his cock and begin stroking it. Even Thorin has a hand on himself, coaxing his half-hard cock back up to attention.  


Fili dragged his mouth away then held out his fingers. “Suck, Kili” he commanded. Kili took his brother’s fingers, laving them with spit. Fili pulled his hand out with a wet pop, and quickly positioned himself behind his brother. Looking at Kili’s perfect round ass was too much of a temptation. Fili brought his hand down to smack Kili.

The younger dwarf groaned.  
“Untie me Fee... please” he begged.  


“You must be joking” murmured Fili. “You look perfect!” Fili pushed a wet finger up against Kili’s tight hole, stroking and teasing it.  


“Here” said Thorin suddenly, pressing a small bottle of oil into Fili’s hands.  


Fili nodded his thanks, then un-corked the bottle and poured the thick amber liquid onto his fingers. Replacing the cork with his other hand, he pushed a single finger past the tight ring of muscle and began pulsing it in and out.  


Kili gasped as he was breeched, pushing himself back on to his brother’s fingers. “More” he pleaded.  


Fili willingly obliged, pushing in a second and then third finger.  


“Untie my cock, otherwise I won’t be able to cum” implored Kili.  


“Shh!” snapped Fili slapping his brother’s ass again.  


Kili bit his lip. He had never been so aroused.  


Fili reached a decision. Removing his fingers, he un-corked the bottle again, this time coating his cock. When he was finished, he lined himself up against Kili’s entrance, and pushed himself in.  


The sensation of wet heat threatened to overpower Fili, and he grabbed hold of Kili’s hips to steady himself, fingers pressing bruises in to the pale skin. He gave Kili a few moments to adjust to the sensation, then began a slow pace, thrusting up inside his brother’s tight channel.  


Kili was keening, his back arching, skin slick with sweat. Fili began to increase the pace. Kili felt so tight around him, it was pure pleasure. Fili pushed up, seeking out the pleasure spot he knew was inside his brother. Suddenly Kili cried out, his hips shaking and shuddering, his breaths becoming ragged, he gave a little whimper as his release crested but never came.  


“You’re going to kill me” Kili whispered.  


“Not today” Fili whispered in return. His thrusts became harder and faster, and he felt himself getting close. Reaching around, he untied the ribbon securing Kili’s cock. Then he wrapped his hands around the shaft, stroking it up and down.  


“Come for me, brother” he whispered, slamming himself deep inside, nailing Kili’s pleasure spot with every thrust.  


Kili threw his head back and howled, finally allowed his release, he came hard, his body jerking up against Fili.  


As Fili felt cum spurt over his hand, and felt Kili’s tight hole spasm around him, he was dragged over, spilling his seed deep inside his brother.  


For a few moments, the two brothers shuddered together, the last few waves of their orgasm rolling over them, then they collapsed on to the bed, a mess of sticky limbs.  


“Oh, Kee, you were amazing” murmured Fili.  


“You too” replied Kili. “But please, untie me now.”  


Fili laughed as he pushed himself up. He leaned in to kiss Kili’s forehead, then began untying him.  


Kili looked over at Thorin and Dwalin, and saw that both were wiping away the mess of their own climax, and he smiled to himself.  


“So, how did we do, Uncle?” asked Kili, his voice low and sultry.  


“Very good” replied Thorin, a slight pink flush to his face.  


“Gold star, I would say” agreed Dwalin. “Although I wouldn’t mind teaching yer both a few more tricks.”  


Thorin grinned, “all in good time, old friend, all in good time.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red ribbon idea was shamelessly stolen from Thorinsexenshield and Forianna's Unexpected Romance - the scene with Dwalin, Kili and Fili in Laketown. I make no apologies!


	5. Toys - Part One

  
Kili and Fili hurried along the hallways to their uncle’s apartments, eager to get to their next lesson. Thorin had hinted that Dwalin might be joining them again, and it had the brothers hot and horny in anticipation.  


When they finally reached the door, they were both trembling. Thorin let them in, smiling to himself as he took in their eager faces. Kili saw Dwalin first, letting out a squeal of excitement.  


The warrior grinned. “Pleased to see me are yer laddie?”  


Kili nodded enthusiastically.  


“So what are we learning about today?” asked Fili.  


“Toys” said Thorin.  


The brothers looked puzzled.  


Thorin laughed. “Come here, and have a look at these – then you’ll understand.” He held up a small box.  


Kili and Fili exchanged a look, then did as they were told.  


“Oh!” said Kili as he peered at the contents of the box. Fili simply blushed. Inside were some very interesting toys indeed; a large silver ring, what looked like a small flattened wooden bat of some kind, a string of marble beads and very large and realistic looking cock carved from a deer's antler.  


Dwalin chuckled. “We’ll be playing some games today, lads.”  


“Right then, clothes off” barked Thorin, putting the box of toys on the floor.  


The brothers complied immediately.  


“Did you bring the blind-folds, Dwalin?” asked Thorin turning to his friend.  


“Aye – here you go” replied the burly warrior handing Thorin a piece of black cloth, keeping one back.  


Thorin nodded in thanks then called Fili over. “I’ll be continuing your instruction today, Fili, and Dwalin will take care of Kili.”  


Kili practically skipped over to Dwalin – making the warrior positively beam.  


“Let’s get this on you, laddie – but don’t worry, it’s just for a minute.”  


Soon both brothers stood naked, with the black cloth tied tightly over their eyes.  


“Now then,” began Thorin, “Fili, you can choose first. Come here and take one of the toys out of the box – no peeking!”  


Fili stepped forward, his hand reaching out uncertainly. He felt his fingers brush against the outside of the box. He carefully felt along the edge, then dropped his hand inside. Immediately his fingers closed around something long and thick, and cool to the touch. He gulped, realising he had selected the antler cock.  


“Well done!” said Thorin approvingly as Fili lifted the bone cock out of the box. “You can take your blind-fold off now.”  


“Now it’s your turn, laddie” said Dwalin, taking the box from Thorin. “Let’s see what you choose.”  


Kili stepped up, hands delving into the box. He grinned as his fingers found the handle of the small bat.  


Dwalin burst out laughing, “I’d have sworn you could see what you were doing if I hadn’t tied yer blind-fold myself!”  


Kili pushed the cloth up and looked down at the bat, turning it over in his hands. One side was flat and smooth, whereas the other was covered in tiny nodules and ridges. He gave a little shudder as he thought about the fun he hoped to have with this toy.  


“So what’s next?” asked the young prince, eagerly.  


“Now” smiled Thorin wolfishly “we play!”

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahaha! Yes - I just did that!


	6. Toys - Part II

  
“Ok Kili, get up on the bed here!” barked Thorin.  


The younger prince sprang up, eager to please. Thorin gently took the bat out of Kili’s unresisting fingers and handed it to Fili.  


The older prince looked uncertain. “What should I do with this?” he asked proffering the bone cock to his uncle.  


“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of time for that later.” Thorin took the cock and placed it on a small table by the side of the bed. “Now then, your next lesson is, how to use this particular toy on your brother.”  


Fili bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically as Kili waggled his hips suggestively.  


“I’ll remind you that the safety word is _elves_ , Kili, although something tells me you probably won’t be needing it tonight.”  


Dwalin roared with laughter. “That’s my boy!”  


Thorin took Fili’s hand and led him to the side of the bed. “Now watch and learn” he murmured, taking the bat back, and climbing up next to Kili.  


The dark haired prince was trembling with excitement, flinching as Thorin lazily trailed his fingers down his spine.  


“The trick with the bat is not to use it too hard” said the king softly “and to give your lover just enough time between strokes.”  


Thorin raised his arm a few inches before bringing it down sharply, the bat connecting with the round flesh of Kili’s ass.  


Kili yelped as a bright pink mark spread across his pale skin. Then Thorin smacked him again.  


Kili let out a low moan, thick with want and need, and Fili felt his cock twitch.  


Thorin reached out to gently rub at the marks on his younger nephew’s ass. Kili gave a shudder, another moan escaping his open mouth.  


“Care to try, Fili?” asked Thorin.  


Fili was up on the bed, grasping at the bat before Thorin could finish the question.  


The blond eyed his dark haired brother, submitting to him on his knees, his perfect ass in the air, looking utterly wanton. Fili licked his lips, then brought the bat down hard.  


Kili gave a sharp intake of breath.  


“Not quite so hard” said Thorin, reaching out to still Fili’s arm as he raised it for another stroke.  


“Sorry, Kili” said Fili, but the lust in his eyes betrayed him.  


“Let’s try again” said Thorin. “A bit more gently this time.”  


Fili had to close his eyes to steady himself. He let out a puff of breath, then opened his eyes, nodding to his uncle.  


 _Smack_!  


This time Fili held back, bringing the bat down in a wide arc. The sound the bat made as it struck Kili’s flesh was noticeably softer, and Thorin nodded approvingly.  


“Again!” commanded the king.  


 _Smack_!  


Fili complied.  


“UUhgggffmmff” said Kili.  


“What was that?” asked Fili, suddenly concerned, “do you want me to stop?”  


“Harder!” gasped the younger prince, turning his head so that Fili could see his lust-blown eyes. “Hit me harder!”  


Fili looked to Thorin for permission. The king gave a quick nod, and then Fili raised his arm, bringing the bat down with one, two and then three stinging slaps in succession.  


Kili howled with pleasure, his legs shaking and almost giving way. Fili felt something snap in him, he tossed the bat to one side, then grabbed Kili’s ass and laved his tongue over the pink marks blossoming in the pale skin.  


Kili arched into the contact, moaning loudly, and Fili could see his brother’s cock weeping as it stood to attention between Kili’s legs.  


The blond reached around, grasping at Kili’s shaft, ripping another groan from his younger brother’s throat. He dragged his hand down, pulling the skin back to reveal Kili’s glistening head.  


“That’s enough!” warned Thorin, although it pained him to make the brothers stop. “You’re supposed to be learning about toys.”  


Kili sighed as Fili released his cock, the blond frowning petulantly.  


“Here” said Thorin handing the bat back to Fili.  


Fili took the bat, this time turning it over so that the side with bumps would hit Kili. He brought his hand back, then down against Kili, again and again, leaving a few seconds between each strike.  


“UUUUuhhhhh” the noises Kili was making now were positively filthy, and Fili had to grasp at his own iron-hard rod.  


“How much more?” asked the blond. “Can't I just make him cum?”  


Thorin smiled, then sighed. “I don’t think it would be fair to stop you. Go on, he’s all yours.”  


Kili shuddered as Fili brought the bat down one last time, before kissing his way across Kili’s abused ass. He laved the marks with the flat of his tongue, gently rubbing circles with his fingers. Then his hand slipped around, fingers wrapping around Kili’s cock.  


Fili’s tongue continued to lick and suck at Kili’s flesh. He paused a moment, the sight of Kili’s tight hole too much of a temptation. He leant down, flicking his tongue against the ring of muscle, causing Kili to startle.  


“Oh, Fee...” the younger prince was taken utterly by surprise. Fili always seemed so shy about these sorts of things, and yet here he was now, fucking Kili with his _tongue_. Kili decided he liked this new, bolder Fili.  


 _Smack_!  


Suddenly Fili brought his hand down on Kili’s ass. Kili jerked at the contact, pulling away from Fili with the shock. Fili growled, grabbing Kili’s hips and dragging them back. The blond returned his tongue to Kili’s entrance, licking and probing, his fingers digging in to Kili’s ass hard enough to leave bruises.  


Kili was lost to the sensations now, basking in his brother’s attentions. This was the Fili he secretly craved; self-assured, commanding, _dominating_.  


Fili’s hands began to work Kili’s cock faster, his tongue pushing deeper. Kili suddenly felt his orgasm rising up without warning. He cried out, thick strips of cum shooting over his older brother’s hands.  


“...sorry” gasped the younger prince, “...I didn’t expect... so soon... I...ahhh...”  


“Shhhh” soothed Fili, gently rolling Kili onto his back. He leant in for a kiss, his brother opening his mouth in a pleasingly pliant way.  


“Ahem!” coughed Thorin.  


The brothers looked up sheepishly. “Not that I’m complaining” continued their uncle “but we still have Kili’s lesson to go through.”  


Dwalin waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “On your back, Fili. Kili – you grab the toy.”  


Fili rolled over with a groan. Kili lay where he was, chest heaving with the last waves of his orgasm, “Give me a moment, please” he panted.  


Dwalin strode over to the bed as Thorin stepped back to watch. The burly warrior picked up the bone cock, then prodded Kili gently in the stomach. “Come on, yer brother needs seeing to!”  


Kili sat up, grumbling, then turned to look at Fili.  


The blond was lounging on the bed, arms behind his head, one knee bent, the other splayed out to the side. Kili took a sharp intake of breath; Fili looked so gods damn _beautiful_.  


Kili couldn’t help himself; he leant in to steal a brief kiss from his brother. “You’re perfect” he whispered.  


Then the dark haired prince sat back and turned back to Dwalin. “What should I do?” he asked.  


“I’ll show yer” chuckled the warrior.  


Fili stiffened, eyes flashing anxiously as Dwalin stepped towards him.  


“It’s ok, Lad” said Dwalin softly, “Yer in safe hands with me - I know what I’m doing.”  


“Remember the safety word, Fili” cut in Thorin, “you can use it at any time; no-one will question you.”  


Fili nodded, first to Thorin, then to Dwalin.  


“Fetch the oil, Lad” Dwalin told Kili. The young prince handed the older warrior a small vial that was waiting on the table next to the bed.  


“Now then,” continued Dwalin, “you can’t just go straight in, Fili needs to be prepared first. Hold out yer hand.”  


Kili did as he was told, and Dwalin poured a liberal amount of oil on to the young prince’s fingers.  


“Open him up gently.”  


Kili grinned, then positioned himself between Fili’s legs. He ran his oil-free hand along his brother’s thigh, causing the blond to let out a soft moan. Then he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before pressing a single oil-coated finger against Fili’s tight hole.  


Fili closed his eyes as Kili’s finger pushed past the tight band of muscle. He didn’t think he would ever get used to this particular sensation. Then Kili added a second finger, slowly scissoring the digits to stretch his brother.  


“That’s it, Lad” murmured Dwalin approvingly.  


Fili’s eyes fluttered open and a deep moan escaped his lips as Kili crooked his fingers, pressing against his pleasure spot. Kili licked his lips, then added a third finger. He marvelled at the way Fili entrance seemed to pull his fingers in, clenching around him.  


Kili pulsed his fingers in and out, pushing, stretching, as Fili gave in to the pleasure. He didn’t think his older brother could look more beautiful, until he saw how his mouth dropped open, and his eyes were screwed up in ecstasy.  


“Oh, Fee...” he murmured, his voice thick with lust.  


“Ok, I think that’s enough – he’s ready” said Dwalin.  


Fili opened his eyes, locking with Kili’s. He gave a silent nod, and Kili withdrew his fingers teasingly slowly, eyes never leaving his brother’s.  


“... Kee...”  


The sound of Dwalin’s voice broke through Kili’s thoughts. “The next step is to make sure the toy is well lubricated. You don’t want to hurt your lover, and it’s easily done without proper preparation.”  


The old warrior poured oil over the bone cock, coating it in a thick layer. “Now, see theses notches on the side? They help you know how far you’ve pushed it in. For a first-timer like Fili, you don’t want to go beyond the third notch.”  


Kili nodded “...third notch.”  


“I have taken a cock before” Fili blurted out, a little affronted. “Uncle Thorin’s actually.”  


Thorin smirked and Dwalin grinned. “I think you’ll find this a bit different, Laddie. Are yer ready?”  


“Yes” said Fili, pouting a little.  


Kili moved to the side, making room for Dwalin. The warrior shifted his grip on the bone cock, then placed it flush against Fili’s entrance. He waited a second before pushing it in to the first notch.  


Fili flinched. The bone cock felt completely different to warm fingers. It stretched him with a burn that was almost painful, but soon ebbed into a deep, pleasurable ache.  


Kili’s eyes widened at the sight of the toy disappearing into his brother; Fili’s hole practically fluttering around the hard cock. He felt his own member twitch back to life, rapidly filling with blood.  


“Now watch closely” instructed Dwalin. He slowly turned the bone cock through 180 degrees.  


Fili gave a deep throated groan, throwing his head back and writhing on the bed.  


Kili’s mouth dropped open. “ _What did you do?_ ”  


“The ridges carved into the shaft create a rather pleasant friction when twisted” explained Dwalin.  


“That’s more than just pleasant – _look at him_!” Kili stared in awe as Fili continued to buck and moan as Dwalin twisted and rolled the bone cock inside him.  


“And here’s another trick” said Dwalin conspiratorially. He pulled the cock until it was only just inside Fili, and then began making tiny thrusts with it in rapid succession.  


Fili howled in response. “More, deeper! _Please_ ” he wailed.  


“This is where a responsible lover takes control” continued Dwalin. “He may be begging for more, but he is not ready... yet.” He kept his hand steady on the bone cock, gently pushing it in a bit further, this time to the second notch.  


Fili was practically sobbing, keening as he tried to push himself down the bed, impaling himself on the cock. Seeing his usually calm and collected brother reduced to a moaning writhing mess was positively intoxicating, and Kili couldn’t help but slip a hand down to grip his own weeping cock.  


“May I?” he whispered.  


Dwalin nodded. “Just be careful – don’t let him take more than he can.”  


Kili took the bone cock with trembling hands. He kept his eye fixed on it as it entered his brother, sure to keep it to the second notch, despite Fili attempts to push it deeper inside him. The younger prince started to roll the cock, suppressing a moan of his own as Fili howled again.  


Kili’s breath quickened, and it took all of his self control not to slam the cock in as far as he could.  


“Kili... _please_...”  


Kili pushed the cock in to the third notch. “That’s all I can give you, Fee” whispered Kili. He continued to twist the cock, all the while pulsing it in and out.  


“Please, _just fuck me_ ” wailed Fili.  


Kili’s resolve broke. He pulled out the cock, lining up his own hard member and thrusting deep inside his brother before Dwalin could stop him.  


“Hey, wait!” shouted Dwalin.  


“Just let them” interrupted Thorin, coming to stand by his friend.  


Kili’s vision narrowed. All that he could see, all that mattered right now, was his beautiful, pliant, utterly wrecked brother. He drove himself into Fili’s tight channel, as the blond wrapped his legs around Kili’s hips, pulling him in deeper.  


Kili’s blood was racing, he had truly never felt this aroused, this much love for Fili as he pounded in to him. Their eyes locked, and Kili could see the raw, naked need in his brother. He leant down, catching Fili’s lips for a brutal kiss.  


“I’m close” gasped Fili.  


“Then come for me, _âzyungel_.”  


Fili screamed Kili’s name as he crashed into his release, dragging his brother with him. Waves of wet heat rolled over them both; their bodies spasming in unison.  


“Gods Fili, I love you so much” gasped Kili, wrapping his arms around his brother and covering him in kisses.  


“You too” replied Fili “so _very_ much.”

Thorin and Dwalin took a step back, acutely aware that this was something private between the princes.  


“Let’s give them some space” whispered Thorin.  


Dwalin nodded, and then the two of them slipped out of the room, leaving Kili and Fili alone in each other’s arms.  


**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this - I'm not entirely happy with it, but I could spend ages tweaking it, and never post it.
> 
> Ok - so for the next Chapter, I want to try and be interactive. Send me your ideas - maybe a little fluffy chapter, or Fili and Kili trying some things out for themselves, or maybe something special with Uncle Thorin. You can send your ideas by posting comments here, or if you want to do it anonymously, head over to my tumblr blog (http://iamqueenofthemarmots.tumblr.com/) and put something in my ask box.
> 
> I'll select my favourites (and maybe add in some of my own ideas) and then put it to a vote.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. It's voting time!

Ok - not a chapter update - but here is your chance to have a say in what the next chapter is about.

Headover to SurveyMonkey, to make your opinion count!

http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/DZWTMGH

Thanks for getting involved!


	8. Voting update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter - but here's an update on the voting.

The votes are in!

It was very close - but the winner is... "Kili and Fili trying out something new on their own." So that's gonna be the next Chapter of 'Lessons in Love'. But seeing as Thorin/Dwalin is so popular, they'll get a little update of their own sometime soon.

Thanks to everyone who voted - I've really enjoyed reading the various ideas submitted, Queenie.X


	9. Extra credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than I had planned - but it was taking too long to write, and I was putting too much pressure on myself to write something amazing. So you've got something good, but short. I'm not sure you will all think it's been worth the wait, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who voted, and who has been following this fic patiently. This is dedicated to you guys - love Queenie.X
> 
> ps - this is un-beta'd so if you see any mistakes - let me know and I'll fix them.

**Chapter Nine: Extra Credit**  


“Do you think he’s forgotten?” Kili asked anxiously.  


“If he has it’s the first time. Dwalin never forgets training” replied Fili, frowning.  


“But hunting isn’t really training” Kili shifted his bow slung over his shoulder.  


“With Dwalin it is.”  


“How long should we wait?”  


“I don’t know” snapped Fili, then instantly regretted his harsh tone. “I’m sorry, Kili” he sighed. “Maybe we should go and look for him.”  


Kili nodded. “Let’s try the training yard.”  


The two princes headed off to the training yard, but when they got there, no-one had seen Dwalin for hours.  


“I hope he is alright” said Kili.  


Fili chewed his lip, even he was starting to get worried now. “Ok – let’s try his quarters.”  


Dwalin’s quarters were located close to the Royal Wing deep within the mountain. As Kili and Fili approached the annexe that both Dwalin and Balin used, they heard a distant scream.  


“That sounds like Dwalin,” said Kili breaking in to a run “and I think he might be hurt!”  


“Wait, Kili!” called out Fili “I don’t think that’s what’s going on!” but Kili was already racing away. He skidded to a stop outside Dwalin’s door just as a particularly loud shout rang out.  


“Kili, no!”  


“It’s ok, Dwalin!” shouted Kili grabbing the door and wrenching it open, “we’re coming to help you!”  


Fili’s heart was in his mouth as he followed his brother through the door and into the room. Kili was a few steps ahead, about to enter the room where the shouts and grunts were coming from.  


“Kili, will you just wait a...”  


Too late; Kili opened the door.  


Fili nearly died. Inside Dwalin’s bed chamber there was a large four-poster bed. In the middle of the bed was a very naked, and now very angry looking pair of dwarves.  


“Kili! What in Durin’s name do you think you are doing?” shouted Thorin.  


“W- we w-were s-supposed to be going on a hunt today – b-but Dwalin never showed. We heard noises, and I thought... I thought...”  


“The hunt!”cried Dwalin. “Kili, I’m sorry – I completely forgot.”  


“I don’t care who forgot what, Kili” growled Thorin, “You had no right barging in here. Get out, now!”  


“Come on, Kili” hissed Fili grabbing Kili’s tunic and tugging him away, “time to go!”  


Kili allowed himself to be steered out of Dwalin’s chambers and in to the hallway beyond. Once Fili had carefully shut the door behind them, the brothers exchanged a glance.  


“Did you see what they were doing?” exclaimed Kili, wide-eyed.  


“Yes” replied Fili, turning a bright scarlet.  


“Do you think maybe... we could...?”  


Fili bit his lip. Then he grinned and nodded. “Race you home!” He shoved Kili against the wall, giving himself a head start, but the younger prince was faster, catching up with Fili and easily overtaking him.  


By the time they reached their own apartments they were both panting as much from anticipation as from their exertion.  


Kili opened the door, locking it behind Fili once he was in. “At least no-one will be walking in on us unannounced” he smirked, dropping his hunting bow onto a table.  


Fili shrugged off his pack then held out his hand “Well, are doing this or what, _little_ brother?”  


“Less of the little” growled Kili, taking Fili’s outstretched hand and pulling him in close. Their lips crashed together, Kili using his extra few inches of height to his advantage, forcing Fili’s head back, and plundering Fili’s mouth with his tongue.  


Fili groaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Kili dominating him. He felt himself being forced backwards across the room towards their bedchamber. When they reached the doorway, Kili broke the kiss and gave Fili a predatory look.  


“Clothes off, now!” he barked.  


Fili raised his eyebrows. “You’re starting to sound like Uncle Thorin.”  


“Less talk – more nakedness!”  


Fili grinned, then stepped backwards until he felt the edge of the bed. He pulled his coat off, dropping it on to the floor.  


“And the rest” demanded the dark haired prince.  


Fili began to loosen the ties on his shirt, painstakingly slowly. Kili watched with hooded eyes. Then Fili ran his finger along his open collar, tilting his head to expose his bare neck. Kili’s mouth parted, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Fili ran his hands across his abs, shoving the fabric of his shirt up. With carefully controlled movements, he pushed the shirt up, pausing for a moment as it bunched around his shoulders, then he pulled it over his head, and threw it on the floor.  


Kili’s expression was one of pure lust as he watched his older brother deftly slip his belt off and slowly push down his trousers. By the time Fili had kicked off his boots and trousers to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor, Kili was shaking with the effort to keep still. Fili looked up at his brother through blond lashes, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his underpants. He paused again, cocking his head, and Kili’s self-control broke.  


Kili launched himself at his brother, knocking him on to the bed. He bit into Fili’s pale neck, sucking a livid bruise. Fili’s hands tugged at Kili’s hunting jacket, but Kili batted them away with a growl. He sat up, pulled off his coat and shirt, then returned to marking his brother with his teeth and tongue.  


Fili groaned as he felt his brother’s erection brush against his own hardness through layers of fabric. Kili rolled his hips, rutting lazily against Fili, making his older brother whimper at the sudden increase in friction.  


Kili chuckled darkly. “You sound so needy brother.” He caught Fili’s mouth in another brutal kiss, biting down on Fili’s lower lip.  


Fili submitted, allowing Kili to control him; Kili’s tongue sliding into his mouth, Kili’s hands sliding down his body. Then Kili’s tongue was following his hands, nipping and sucking across Fili’s chest and down Fili’s pectorals. He stopped at Fili’s underpants to blow a hot puff of breath over the deep v of Fili’s pelvis. Kili smiled to himself as his brother’s hips rose up off the bed chasing Kili’s lips. Then with another wicked grin, Kili caught the waistband of Fili’s underpants in his teeth and began to slowly drag them down.  


Fili let out a gasp as his swollen cock sprang free, the cool air a shock compared to Kili’s hot breath. Kili moved teasingly slowly until Fili’s underpants were down to his ankles, then with a flourish, he pulled them off, dropping them to the floor.  


“Kee...” groaned Fili regretfully as Kili sat up.  


“Well, it’s not going to work unless we’re both naked” chided Kili, pulling on the ties of his own trousers. In a few moments Kili had removed the rest of his clothes, sliding back down on the bed next to his brother.  


“Are you sure about this?” asked Fili, not quite hiding the nervousness in his voice.  


“Is that even a real question?” laughed Kili. “Fili, I want to do everything with you. I’m just sorry we never came up with the idea on our own.”  


Fili nodded then took his brother’s hand, pulling it towards him. He brushed a kiss over Kili’s knuckles. “Let’s get started then” he murmured.  


Their lips connected as Kili rolled on top of his brother, slotting their bodies together. He reached out a hand, twisting it in Fili’s golden mane spilling out on the bed beneath them. Fili’s head snapped up, exposing the line of his jaw. Kili traced it with his tongue, collecting the beads of sweat forming on Fili’s skin.  


“I still can’t get enough of how you taste” sighed Kili.  


Fili smiled. “And I could say the same for you.” He ran his thumb over Kili’s lower lip. “I do believe I could have you in my mouth for hours and never get enough of you.”  


Kili’s pupils swelled, the black consuming the brown of his eyes. He kissed the tip of Fili’s nose. “You do say the prettiest things, _âzyungel_.”  


Fili felt his heart squeeze at the endearment; the second time he had heard his brother use the term. Right now he felt there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Kili; there was no doubt in his mind – brother or not, Kili was his _One_.  


The dark haired dwarf moved across the blond’s body leaving hot kisses in his wake. Fili arched up into the contact that made his skin weaken with each touch of Kili’s lips. Heat roared through him, a deep and fiery ache that took his breath away. Kili had remembered their lessons well, and added some of his own Kili-magic as he worshipped every inch of Fili.  


As Kili shifted lower, his tongue trailing down, Fili felt his mind start to spin at the thought of what Thorin and Dwalin had been doing; what he and Kili would soon be doing. His legs started to tremble as Kili’s hands ghosted over his hips, tongue flicking out to follow the darker line of hair that led down to a mound of blond curls.  


“Are you ok?” said Kili softly, pausing for a moment. “You know we can stop at any time; you say the word and we’ll stop – it’s fine.”  


“N-n-no – don’t you dare stop!” gasped Fili, hands fisting in Kili’s dark locks.  


Kili smiled as he leaned in, inhaling the scent of Fili. He ran his tongue along the underside of the Fili’s thick shaft, relishing the blond’s shudder in response. Carefully he shifted his weight on to his hands, rocking his hips so that his knees swivelled on the mattress. He felt Fili’s hands on his thighs, guiding them down so that he was straddling his brother’s shoulders. Kili let out a shudder of his own as Fili’s beard scraped along his skin.  


“Ready?” asked Fili, pressing a kiss to Kili’s inner thigh.  


“Ready” whispered Kili.  


Kili let out a moan as he felt Fili’s strong, calloused fingers wrap around his cock. He took a deep breath to steady himself before returning the favour with his lips, sucking Fili down in to his throat. Kili had to close his eyes as Fili’s tongue swirled over his slit, the sensation threatening to break his concentration.  


“This is harder than it looks” groaned Kili, desperately trying stay focused on pleasuring his brother.  


“Mmmm...” agreed Fili, the vibrations sending a thick jolt of desire straight to Kili’s belly.  


Kili relaxed his jaw, inching Fili deeper inside, then began to stroke the shaft, slowly at first, then quickening as he fell in to a rhythm. Fili responded by squeezing the base of Kili’s cock and running his tongue up and down, sucking at the milky fluid seeping from the tip.  


“Oh... _Fee!_ ” Kili growled, his hips surging forward as Fili took him deeper. The dark haired dwarf trailed his fingers over Fili’s thighs. Everything felt so intense, like he was sinking into his brother’s skin, deep into his soul.  


Fili was slowly becoming undone as well. Their lovemaking felt somehow different; more passionate, more powerful, like they were connecting on a level they had never been able to reach when their uncle had been present.  


The two princes moved together, each pleasuring the other, their energies rising and intertwining until they could no longer tell when one brother ended and the other one began. Each time their heat rose, they rode the crest, teetering on the edge before easing back down; wordlessly understanding each other’s needs, each other’s wants.  


All that they had experienced before paled in comparison. This was so much _more_. They were weightless, floating in a sea of passion, lost in the currents of their desire. When finally, achingly, when the last threads of their consciousness shattered into oblivion, they came as one; colliding, fusing, burning until there was nothing left but perfect love, and perfect bliss.

**TBC...**


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry - there's no rape/non-con. I ain't going there in this fic. Trust me on this. Ok, now read on...
> 
> ***UPDATE*** Following feedback from someone, I am updating this chapter to include a warning of non-con. It's down to interpretation - in my view, no-one has sex against their will in this chapter, therefore the tag doesn't apply. However, not every character is happy with what happens in this chapter, so in that sense, there is an element of lack of consent. I have no wish to trigger anyone - if you have concerns regarding consent, please be advised there is potentially triggering content. I can't say anymore without revealing plot, which I think spoils the story. I hope this adds some clarity. Thanks. ***END UPDATE***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank audeamus22 for the inspiration behind this chapter. Without this wonderful, talented lady, there would be no update. So BIG THANKS HUNNY!!!!!

“Are you sure about this?” Dwalin asked, his tone light despite the frown on his face.  


“Yes!” snapped Thorin. “This whole thing started because of their high jinks, they just need a little reminder of what their place is in all of this.”  


“If you’re sure...”  


“I am. And _I’ll_ be taking care of Kili tonight; you are too soft on him.”  


Dwalin raised his eyebrow. “You think I’m too soft?”  


“When it comes to Kili, yes you are.”  


Dwalin shrugged. “If you say so.”  


Thorin nodded, then let out a sigh. “Right, let’s go.” He pushed the door to his chambers open. The two princes were sat together on a pair of stools in the main room. Fili stood up as he spied his uncle and Dwalin.  


“Uncle, we’re very sorry that we...”  


“Silence!” shouted Thorin.  


Fili paled then sat back down.  


“It is my belief that the two of you are in need of additional training - in obedience” Thorin continued.  


Fili swallowed hard, his fingers reaching out to grip Kili’s.  


“You seem to forget, I am the one in charge here. I am the King. You two are _my_ heirs. And that means you do as _I_ tell you.”  


Fili looked to the floor, biting his lip.  


“It wasn’t Fili’s fault!” Kili suddenly blurted out. “I was the one who went off without thinking. He tried to stop me – he doesn’t deserve to be punished. It should be me... just me.”  


Thorin stared at Kili, icy blue eyes boring into deep chocolate.  


“And it is precisely that kind of outburst that I am referring to, _nephew_.”  


Kili dropped his gaze.  


“I’m sorry, Uncle, I just don’t think it’s fair to...”  


“Enough!” hissed the King. “Enough,” he repeated, more gently. “Dwalin – fetch the ropes.”  


Fili flinched, his hands squeezing Kili’s even tighter.  


“You are probably wondering what I intend to do with you today.” Thorin sighed deeply. “You need to be punished, that much is for sure. I cannot allow you to run riot. Your behaviour reflects on me. If I cannot keep my own nephews in check, how am I to rule an entire nation of Dwarves?”  


“We’re sorry” whispered Fili.  


“I don’t doubt that. But those are just words, and I need to see it in your actions. I need to see that you will obey me. I need to know that I have your complete loyalty.”  


“Yes, Uncle” both brothers said in unison.  


“Very well. Then let us begin.”  


Thorin took a coil of rope from Dwalin, winding it around his hands. It felt smooth to the touch as he ran a finger along the weave. He smiled slightly, then turned to his nephews.  


“Kili, come here! I shall be seeing to your training today.”  


Kili’s body snapped up to attention, eyes growing wide.  


“And I’ll be looking after you, Laddie” said Dwalin, laying a hand on Fili’s shoulder. The blond flinched, his whole body tensing. “Not to worry, Lad, I’ll take good care of yer” soothed the burly warrior.  


“Right, into the bedroom, clothes off – and then both of you on the bed!”  


The two princes scrambled into the bed chamber, undressed quickly, then crawled up onto the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Fili recalled the image of his uncle and Dwalin on this very bed, only a day before. He pushed the memory from his mind, his stomach clenching in apprehension of what was to come next.  


Kili tried to look relaxed, but Fili could see the tell-tale way the dark-haired prince worried at his lower lip, and fidgeted with his hair.  


“It’s going to be ok, little brother” Fili whispered, squeezing Kili’s hand again. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  


Kili nodded. “I love you” he mouthed, before turning to face Thorin.  


The King flexed his grip on the ropes in his hands. “Come here Kili, to the foot of the bed.”  


Kili complied.  


“Now, hold out your hands.”  


Thorin proceeded to wrap the ropes around his younger nephew’s wrists, binding them tightly together, then securing them to one of the posts at the end of the bed. Kili was pulled down, so that his elbows rested awkwardly against the mattress and his legs were tucked under him.  


“How’s that feel?” asked Thorin.  


“A little on the tight side, actually” answered Kili flexing his wrists uncomfortably.  


Thorin nodded. “Good. Dwalin, if you wouldn’t mind?”  


Dwalin placed a hand on Fili’s back, steering the older prince towards the head board of the bed. Then he took Fili’s hands and bound them, tying them to one of the bed posts so that he too was forced down on to his elbows.  


Thorin grunted in approval. “That’s better.” He cleared his throat. “Now then, you remember your lessons from before? Well, this is an extension. If you behave well, then you shall be rewarded, and if you do not behave well, you shall be punished.”  


Thorin stepped over to a table on the other side of the room, and picked two objects up before returning to the bedside. He handed one of the objects over to Dwalin.  


Kili tried to turn to see what his uncle was holding.  


“Now, now, all in good time, Kili” murmured Thorin as he ran a finger along Kili’s spine. “Let’s see, as you behaved _very_ badly yesterday, you must be punished. Severely.” He raised his arm in a wide arc, bringing the object down hard against Kili’s thigh.  


_Crack!_  


Kili yelped in pain. The sting on his flesh from nine strips of knotted cord confirmed his fears. Thorin was using a cat o’ nine tails.  


“Dwalin – administer the punishment to Fili!” commanded Thorin.  


“Yes, Sir!” barked Dwalin in response.  


_Crack!_  


Fili screamed.  


“What was that? N-no-no, you can’t use that! Not on us! Uncle, please!”  


“Hit him again!”  


_Crack!_  


“Uncle! We’re sorry, please, we have learned our lesson!”  


“Clearly not, nephew. Again, Dwalin!”  


_Crack!_  


“How dare you! You can’t treat us like this!”  


“I need to know I have your obedience, Fili. I will not tolerate insubordination. Dwalin, gag him.”  


Dwalin swiftly wrapped a piece of cloth around Fili’s head, shoving it between the elder prince’s protesting teeth.  


“I’m surprised at you, Fili” said Dwalin. “Normally it’s your brother that’s the cocky one.”  


“Yes...” mused Thorin. “Kili has been uncharacteristically quiet since we tied him up.”  


“Well, the lad does generally enjoy a good spanking” pointed out Dwalin.  


“Indeed he does, indeed he does” agreed Thorin. He cupped his palm against the red marks that were slowly fading from Kili’s thigh.  


Kili shivered in response. He was torn between the anger at the humiliation of being whipped like a common thief, and the heat of arousal pooling deep in his gut.  


“Tell me, nephew, are you enjoying your punishment?”  


“It is what I deserve, Uncle, but still... I don’t think Fili should...”  


_Crack!_  


“I didn’t ask you about your brother!” snapped Thorin. “That’s an extra three lashes.”  


Kili gritted his teeth. He knew it would hurt, but it would be a bittersweet pain. He lowered his head in submission.  


_Crack! Crack!_  


“That’s my boy” grinned Thorin. “But you must receive all of your punishment. There’s six more lashes for you yet.”  


The next three lashes came in quick succession, starting at Kili’s shoulders and fanning out down his back, ending across his ass. After the fourth strike, Thorin leaned in and blew gently on Kili’s abused flesh.  


“You’re taking your punishment so well, Kili. I am surprised at you. Perhaps you are learning more than we realised.” Thorin straightened up and frowned at Fili who was struggling on the far side of the bed. “You would do well to learn from your brother, Fili.”  


Fili twisted up, his eyes shooting daggers. He shouted something through the gag.  


“I do believe my heir is cursing me” said Thorin, eyes narrowing. “Dwalin?”  


“That’s an extra three lashes, Laddie, and you’re already up to ten based on your previous performance.” Dwalin brought the knotted cords down on Fili’s back four times. After each one, Fili spat fury through his gag. Although Kili’s rash and impulsive nature were constantly getting the brothers in to trouble, Fili’s pride was no less dangerous.  


“Now, Kili, just two more lashes for you, and then we’ll see if you need more.”  


Kili closed his eyes.  


_Crack! Crack!_  


Kili shuddered as Thorin delicately dragged the cords over his heated skin. His uncle leaned in and laved his tongue over the red marks, ripping a moan from the young prince’s throat.  


“Mmmmmmm...”  


Fili’s eyes widened at the sounds his brother was making. He knew Kili sometimes enjoyed pain, but Kili’s reaction to the cat o’ nine tails was unbelievable. For a horrible moment, Fili wondered if maybe Thorin was using something else on his brother, and that the searing pain across his back was reserved for him only. He shook off the thought. No – they were in this together. He bit down on the cloth between his teeth, already soaked with saliva.  


Meanwhile, Kili was having trouble containing himself. Thorin’s ministrations were having a definite effect on him, as attested by his half-hard cock.  


Suddenly Thorin stopped.  


“Well then Kili, my lad, tell me, do I have your obedience?”  


“Yes, Uncle! Yes! Yes!” babbled Kili, arching up as Thorin pulled away.  


Thorin chuckled. “And I thought you were going to be the tricky one.” He dropped the cat o’ nine tails on to the bed and moved up so he was kneeling behind Kili. “It’s so much better when you do as you’re told, Kili. If you are a good boy, then good things happen... like _this_ ”  


Thorin ducked his head, his tongue flicking out to trace the curve of Kili's ass.  


The young prince practically growled, hips bucking as he desperately tried to find some friction for his neglected cock. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and turning a beautiful blush pink.  
“You see, I know you Kili, better than you think. I know how to make you scream with pleasure; I know how to make you feel special.” Thorin dug his fingers deep in to the perfect globes of Kili’s ass. “I know exactly what you want, what you need.”  


Kili’s moan was almost drowned out by an indignant howl from across the room.  


“I see the gag is not really having the desired effect” complained Thorin sitting up and glancing at his eldest nephew.  


“I am sorry, My Lord” apologised Dwalin. “Young Fili here obviously needs more of my attention.” He turned away from the arousing spectacle of trussed up Kili and ran appraising eye over the blond. He seemed to think for a moment, then pressed his palm against Fili’s neck, forcing the prince’s face onto the bed. Then he shifted his grip on the cat o’ nine tails and rained down three hard blows.  


Fili’s groans were muffled by the soft mattress.  


“That’s better” smiled Thorin. “Now, where were we? Ah... yes” he squeezed Kili’s ass cheeks once more, this time leaning forward and nipping at the flesh. As Kili moaned in appreciation, Thorin sucked a deep bruise in the pale flesh.  


Kili had given up on any pretence of resistance. Thorin was right; he was enjoying being the centre of attention. Although the lashes had stung, it was a strangely good pain, like the burn when he was penetrated – raw and intense and _real_. He flung his head back, hips rolling forward as Thorin’s tongue grazed along his thigh.  


“Now see Fili, see how your brother gets what he wants when he is obedient” drawled Thorin. “You are obedient, aren’t you Kili?”  


“Yes! Ohhhh yesss!” Kili couldn’t help the desperation in his voice. “Touch me, Uncle! Please!”  


_Smack!_  


“Do not tell me what to do, boy! That is not being obedient.”  


Kili whimpered, his eyes rolling up in his head.  


Fili growled into the bed, struggling under Dwalin’s grip. He managed to turn himself and kicked out, slamming his foot into Dwalin’s solar plexus.  


“Ahhhh!” hissed Dwalin. “Wretched boy!” he let go of Fili’s neck to grab another piece of rope, tying it tightly around Fili’s ankles. He rubbed his muscles where Fili had kicked him. “Now that is going to leave a mark. So I think you deserve a mark in return.”  


Fili heard the sound of a drawer being opened.  


“You think the cords sting, Laddie? Wait ‘til you feel this little beauty.”  


Fili struggled against his bindings, his muffled shouts incoherent behind his gag.  


_Crack!_  


White hot pain scorched across Fili’s back as he felt the snap of a birch rod against his skin, the sting of his sweat as it ran into the wound causing him to hiss.  


“Do you understand yet, Laddie? You _will_ learn to be obedient!” Dwalin placed his palm on Fili’s back, rubbing circles with his thumb. “Perhaps it would be better to show you a taste of what you can expect once you learn to behave – might give you something to focus on.”  


Dwalin hunted around in the draw again.  


“Where’s the oil, Thorin?” he asked impatiently.  


“Here” said Thorin, tossing a bottle to his friend.  


Dwalin caught the bottle and popped off the cap with his thumb. He poured a liberal amount of oil onto Fili’s back, watching as it ran down in rivulets, mixing with the sweat and tiny trickle of blood. As a drip slid past Fili’s tailbone and between the cleft in his ass cheeks, Dwalin reached out to tease a single finger along the slicked skin.  


Fili squirmed on the bed, arms and legs writhing uselessly against the bindings. His body tensed as he felt Dwalin’s thick digit brush past his entrance.  


“If you want me to please yer, then yer have to do what yer told” said Dwalin softly in Fili’s ear, then he pulled his hand away, laughing as Fili howled through his gag again.  


The blond prince twisted around, managing to turn his head towards Kili. He could just see his brother’s face partially covered in a curtain of sweat-slicked dark hair. Kili’s eyes were shut, his lips curled up in a mask of ecstasy as Thorin’s tongue worked its way along his flesh. Suddenly Kili’s lips parted and his eyes fluttered open; he moaned, low and wanton. Fili felt tears prick at his own eyes as he realised that Thorin’s tongue was now between his brother’s legs, delicately probing that tight puckered hole. He willed his brother’s eyes to look at him, his gaze boring through Kili’s skull – but to no avail. Another moan escaped from Kili’s lips, then he closed his eyes again, head rolling to the side as he arched up, thrusting back against Thorin’s tongue.  


“See how your brother’s being taken care of?” whispered Dwalin. “You want that too? Well you best do as you’re told.”  


Fili narrowed his eyes at Dwalin, spitting oaths through the gag. He rolled to the side, trying to kick his feet up towards Dwalin’s chest.  


“What’s gotten in to you?” exclaimed Dwalin. “Have you and yer brother swapped bodies or something?” He stopped for a moment, returning Fili’s furious gaze. “Or maybe you think yer impressing me with yer behaviour? Trying to grow a pair and stand up to me?”  


The shake of Fili’s head only served to confuse Dwalin further.  


A sudden shout from Kili drew both their attention, Fili’s eyes strained to see what was happening. His stomach lurched as he saw the steady rhythm of Thorin’s arm as it snaked around Kili’s hips. The dark haired prince was whimpering, his whole body shuddering as Thorin stroked his cock and lapped at his tight hole.  


Thorin drew back, sitting up slightly to get a better angle on Kili’s cock. He undid his belt and started to shrug his trousers down.  


“Pass me that oil back, will you?” he called out to Dwalin, then smacked his palm across Kili’s ass as he waited.  


Fili shook his head frantically, but no-one noticed.  


Thorin grabbed the oil from Dwalin who had come to stand and watch Kili. He hurriedly poured the oil onto the fingers of his free hand, pressing them against Kili’s entrance as soon as they were slick.  


Kili’s moans dropped an octave as Thorin pushed and stretched past the tight band of muscle. Thorin moved quickly, scissoring the young Dwarf open with expert movements. For a second he allowed his fingers to probe deeper, brushing against Kili’s pleasure spot to rip a particularly loud groan from the younger prince. Then he was slicking himself, and lining his cock up.  


Kili saw stars as Thorin took him. The familiar burn, oh so sweet. If it hadn’t been for the vice like grip of Thorin’s fingers around the base of his weeping cock, he would have cum straightaway. Instead he felt the heat rush up and fall away, agonisingly close.  


The tears were now flowing freely down Fili’s face, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of his brother, his _One_ being fucked by their uncle. He could now see that Dwalin had freed his own large member, and was jerking his hands up and down to the rhythm of Thorin’s thrusts. Fili’s throat was raw from his muffled screams, the saliva soaked cloth starting to sag against his lips.  


Kili was keening, his eyes tightly closed as he gave in to the sensations.  


“Are you a good boy, Kili?” Thorin whispered. “Are you obedient?”  


“Yes... Uncle, y-y-yes, Sir!”  


“Then you may cum.” Thorin slapped Kili’s ass as he spoke the last word.  


Kili howled as his release slammed into him, his bound wrists dragging against the mattress as he tried to stop himself falling.  


Thorin grunted and with two more thrusts shouted his own completion, hot seed spurting to fill Kili’s tight channel.  


But it was Dwalin’s soft sigh, as he too came undone that sent Fili over the edge. The blond prince fell forward, ramming his face against the wooden post he was tied to. He managed to catch the gag on a piece of wood that jutted out, part of an intricate carving that swirled up and around the post. He dragged back the cloth, rubbing his skin raw.  


“ _Elves!_ ” he screamed. “ _Elves,_ you fucking bastards!”  


Thorin stopped, his blood turning to ice as he span around to look at his elder nephew, gasping against the bed post.  


_Elves._ The safety word.  


“ _Fili..._ ”  


It took a few seconds for Kili to register what he had heard, such was his blissed out state. But when he did, it was like a knife in his heart.  


“ _Fili..._ ”  


Dwalin made it over to Fili first, grabbing a knife from the bedside table and slicing open the prince’s bindings. As his hands were freed, Fili pulled the gag away properly.  


“Fili, I’m so sorry, Laddie I...”  


“Don’t touch me!” yelled Fili as Dwalin reached out a hand towards him. He snatched the knife from Dwalin and cut the ropes around his ankles. Then he swiftly moved across the bed to Kili.  


“Move aside!” Fili’s voice was breaking as he ordered his uncle away from Kili.  


Thorin watched in horror as Fili cut through the ropes holding Kili down. He quickly pulled up his trousers.  


“Fili... I wasn’t thinking, please...”  


But Fili wasn’t listening. He pulled his younger brother into his arms, wrapping himself around Kili. Then he sobbed. His whole body jerked with the effort, his breath coming in gasps.  


“Kili... no-no-no-no... Kili, my Kili, my Kili” he repeated like a mantra.  


When the full meaning hit Thorin he was almost sick. The realisation jolted through his body. He caught Dwalin’s eye. The big warrior was shaking, and he had to rest a hand against the bed to steady himself.  


“Oh, Thorin!” he whispered, “What have we done?”  


Thorin shook his head. He had broken the golden rule; he had lost sight of what was happening. Dwalin didn’t know Fili like he did; he didn’t know Fili’s signs like he did. They had both become distracted, they had both let Fili down.  


Thorin held a hand to his mouth as Fili’s hands almost clawed at Kili’s face, kissing him over and over.  


“It’s ok, Fili, it’s ok, I’m here now. I’m yours, just yours” Kili desperately tried to calm his brother as he shook uncontrollably. “Shhh... shhh... it’s ok.”  


Fili shook his head. “No-no-no, it’s not... it’s not ok. My Kili, my Kili, my Kili...”  


Thorin stood watching helplessly. Never had he felt so utterly wretched. He swore under his breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he was better than this. How could he have misjudged things so badly? With a sigh he motioned to Dwalin, and the two of them left the room, closing the door softly behind them.  


On the bed, Fili’s sobs were slowing. Guilt flooded through Kili as his brother fell apart around him. He hadn’t given Fili a second thought as Thorin had taken him. But now, seeing Fili look so lost and scared, he was filled with remorse.  


“I’m sorry, Fili” he mumbled.  


“It’s n-not y-your f-fault” sobbed Fili. “Should be mine... my Kili...”  


“I am your Kili, Fili. I promise you.”  


Fili ran his fingers over the dark bruises that peppered Kili’s thigh and shook his head again. “No-no-no...” he cried. “I was watching... I saw him... you... no-no-no-no!”  


Kili cupped Fili’s face, forcing Kili’s chin up. “Look at me! Fili! I _am_ your Kili. I didn’t know... I didn’t know.”  


“Your face...” Fili gasped, “I saw... your face...”  


“Look at me, Fili!” Kili was almost hysterical now. “Fili! I promise you, never again... I am only yours now... never again, ok? You understand me? It’s just you and me now?”  


Fili nodded, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Just me and you,” he repeated, “My Kili.”  


“Yes, _your_ Kili.”  


Kili gently pushed Fili down on to the bed, and brushed the hair from his eyes. “It’s ok, I’m here now. Rest now, sleep now.”  


Fili closed his eyes, melting into Kili’s warm embrace.  


“My Kili...” he murmured.  


**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who wanted Dworin. Maybe next time?


	11. Show me Heaven

_Two weeks later..._

Kili’s head snapped up from his book as the door to the library opened.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Fili’s face was flushed pink, and the concern in his voice was plain. He rushed over to Kili, arms snaking around his younger brother and pulling him close.

Kili sighed into the tight embrace. Ever since that awful night with their uncle and Dwalin, Fili had practically kept Kili under lock and key; always wanting to know where he was and what he was doing. Even their mother had noticed and commented on it.

“What are you doing in here anyway?”

“Research” replied the dark-haired prince.

“What kind of research?” asked the blond suspiciously, letting go of his brother.

“Well, seeing as you don’t want us to continue our lessons with Uncle Thorin, I...”

Fili’s eyes narrowed and his lips started to curl up in to a snarl.

“...I thought I would see if I could find any books on... well... sex” admitted Kili.

“Sex books?” asked Fili, doubtfully.

“Yes.”

“And have you found any?”

“Just one” said Kili excitedly. “But it’s _amazing_.” He gestured to a book on the table he was sitting at. “Admittedly we’ve already tried a lot of things in there, or they’re things you can only do with a girl. But it has pictures and everything.” He opened the book and began flicking through the pages.

Fili’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes took in the illustrations from Kili’s book. An uncomfortable heat rose up in him, and he took a step backwards.

Kili felt Fili flinch. That was another thing; they had hardly touched each other intimately since that night. Fili had pushed their beds apart, and Kili could count on his fingers the number of kisses they’d shared. Not that Fili wouldn’t touch him; if anything Fili touched him even more. Fili’s hand was almost a constant presence on Kili’s arm or shoulder when there were other people around. But every time Kili tried to push things a little further, Fili simply pulled away.

Kili didn’t blame his brother. He still remembered the moment when he realised something was very wrong. And more than once Fili had cried out that horrible word _elves_ while he tossed and turned in his sleep, still caught up in the nightmare of that night. Kili had tried to get his brother to talk about it, but Fili always changed the subject or simply ran away. Neither of them had been to weapons practice in the past two weeks, and when their mother had asked them to take a message to their uncle for her, Fili had invented some tale that they had an important errand to run for Balin, and all but dragged Kili out of the house on some wild goose chase. They had ended up hiding in the library, and that’s when Kili had first got the idea.

Kili desperately wanted to know more about this secret world that Thorin and Dwalin had revealed to them. He longed to take his brother in his arms again, to feel that love again. But with Fili looking like a caged animal at the mere mention of their uncle and mentor, he needed to find another source of carnal knowledge. And now he had.

“We should get home. Mother will be worried about us.” Fili placed a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “Put the book back, then we can go.”

“No.” Kili looked up defiantly at his brother.

Fili hesitated.

“I won’t put this book back, unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me anymore.”

Fili looked away.

“Well? Do you?”

“How can you ask me that?” snarled Fili, turning back to his brother.”After everything we’ve been through? Everything we’ve done together?”

“Then _talk to me_ Fili, don’t shut me out” pleaded Kili. “It’s been two weeks, and you’ve barely even kissed me.”

Fili sighed, holding his hands to his face.

“I need to know” said Kili in a low voice, “are we simply brothers now? Are things... over between us?”

“Don’t do this, Kili. Just give me some time.”

Kili felt his stomach tighten; this was his greatest fear, that somehow, through all this pain and guilt, there was no happy ending for them.

“Please... Fili” he whispered, fighting back tears. “Please give us another chance.”

Fili shook his head.

“I’m not having this conversation with you right now. Put the damn book back, and come home.” He turned away again and stomped through the door, not bothering to check if Kili was following.

Kili bit down on his lip as he watched Fili leave. He looked at the book for a moment, then picked it up, shoved it under his coat, and followed his brother.

Neither of them said a word on their way home. Dinner passed with an equally awkward silence, then Kili announced he was going to bed leaving Fili and their mother alone in their sitting room.

“I wish you would tell me what’s going on” said Dis gently. “It’s eating away at both of you, whatever it is.”

Fili ignored her and went over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of mead and pouring himself a glass.

“We’re just growing up, Mother, people change as they get older, they want different things, they... grow apart sometimes.”

Dis clicked her tongue.

“I’ve not been as blind as you boys think I’ve been. If this isn’t sorted within a week, I’ll knock both your heads together until you fix things.”

“Do you want a drink?” asked Fili.

“No thank you. I think I shall go to bed. And so should you.” Dis shot her eldest son a pointed look but said nothing more.

Fili slumped into an armchair, nursing his glass. His thoughts turned, as they always did, to Kili. He replayed their conversation in the library, feeling the raw sting of emotions rolling over him again. He loved Kili, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But there were other thoughts shifting around in his mind. Every time he looked at his brother’s face, images of that night reared up; of Kili’s face twisted in ecstasy, moans slipping from his lips as Thorin...

Fili clenched his fists and closed his eyes, desperately trying to push away those thoughts. Kili had been his world, but now that world was tarnished. At first it had been more like a sport with their uncle, and even when Dwalin was brought in, Fili had seen it as just another twist in an elaborate game. They had truly learned wonderful things together; and Kili had made Fili’s body and soul sing with joy. And then it had gone so horribly wrong. Bile rose up in Fili’s throat, and he gulped down his mead to force it back. How could they ever be together again, when even thinking about Kili that way made him sick to the stomach; the memories making his skin crawl?

Jealousy burned in him. No matter how many times Kili sought to reassure him, Fili would always be wondering if Kili preferred Thorin; if their uncle’s touches had made Kili’s body and soul sing sweeter than his own. Kili was wild and reckless, always wanting to push things further, and Fili was left behind in a prison of his own fears and insecurities.

As the minutes turned to hours, Fili drained the bottle of mead. Black thoughts hung around him. No matter how he thought about it, he could see no way through. Kili was full of love and life; what right did Fili have to hold his brother back for his own selfish purposes? With a heavy heart, Fili knew there was only one solution. Better to make it quick – a short sharp pain would be easier to endure than a long drawn-out one. Better to end it now, rather than lose Kili a little more each day, watching helplessly as his one true love pulled a little harder, stretched a little further away, until all that was left was emptiness, sorrow and regret.

It was well past midnight when Fili finally pushed himself out of his chair. He staggered slightly, his head fuzzy from the drink. He stared at the door to the bed room he shared with Kili. He knew that his brother was almost certainly still awake. He took a deep breath, then quietly pushed open the door.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming to bed” said Kili, sitting up in bed. A little tallow candle almost burnt down to the quick sat on a shelf casting shadows over his face in the dimness of the room.

Fili scowled, and started shrugging off his clothes. Kili looked at him with an accusatory look, and Fili suddenly felt very tired. The prospect of telling Kili it was over between them whilst he felt simultaneously drunk and hung-over was not something he relished.

“Go to sleep, Kili, I’m in no mood to argue with you.”

“I don’t want to argue with you. I want to talk.”

“I’m tired. Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep. Not knowing you are so close to me, and yet so far away. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but I do know it’s not good. I’m not going to lose you, Fili, not over this.”

“You won’t lose me, ok? I’ll always be your brother.”

“That’s exactly what I mean” snapped Kili. “I know that face, you’ve gone and twisted everything up inside, leaping to Mahal knows what conclusions. You don’t have the right to decide things for both of us, Fili, I won’t let you.”

“You think this is easy for me?” growled Fili, his voice low and threatening. “You think I want things to be like this? To have the one thing I wanted, the one thing I craved like it was life itself, even though I knew it was wrong and stupid, and would never happen, finally given to me and then taken away? To have all that love, all that _trust_ gone in a blink of an eye!”

Kili was silent for a moment.

“You don’t trust me anymore?” he whispered.

“No! Kili, that’s not what I meant.”

Fili sighed and sat down on his bed, kicking off his boots.

“It’s just... every time I think about you... about us... like that.” Fili bit down on his lip. “I know that I’m going to lose you one day.” He put up a hand as Kili started to protest. “I know you don’t think so, but I see it in your eyes, even if you don’t see it yourself. You want life to be exciting, Kili. You always have done. You’re a thrill seeker, wild and unpredictable, you’re wayward; you have no care for danger – that’s why I love you. But it’s also why this has to end.”

“Fili! No!”

“You don’t see it, but I do. You will want more than I can give you. You will want to push things further than I can take – like that book you were looking at in the library – you’re heading for a place where I can’t follow you. I realise now that I can’t share you, not with anyone, not in any capacity. I’m sorry, but I can’t bear it, to have anyone else touch you, to make you scream with joy. But I know that I will never be enough for you, and so even though it breaks my heart, I have to do this. It has to be over between us, Kili; I have to set you free.”

Kili stared at his brother, then he slipped out of bed and padded over to Fili. He was naked apart from his underpants. He lifted his arm and back-handed the blond across the cheek.

“What the...?” began Fili.

“That’s for being a fucking idiot!” hissed Kili. “Why do you always make everything so hard?” The dark haired prince dropped to his knees in front of the blond. He took Fili’s hands in his own and his face softened. “I love you, Fili. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life. You _are_ my life. You are everything to me, and I will love you forever, beyond time, beyond the breaking of the world. Nothing will ever change that.”

“This isn’t about love, Kili, it’s about me not being enough for you.”

“What are you talking about? Of course you are!”

“I _saw_ you, Kili, with Thorin... I-I just can’t...”

“Fili, stop! Look at me!” Kili reached up to cup the blond’s cheek. “Look at me” he said more gently. “I won’t deny it, I _did_ enjoy Thorin fucking me.”

Fili winced.

“But not as much as you. I don’t want Thorin, or Dwalin... or anyone, I want _you_.”

“You say that now but...”

“No buts! I only want you. Yes, I want to explore, I want to find out more... do more, but I want you with me. I want to explore _our_ bodies, find out more about what _you_ like, do more _together._ ”

A tear began to well up in Fili’s eye.

“I’m so afraid to lose you” he whispered.

“You won’t” whispered Kili in return. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Fili’s temple. “We don’t need anyone else. It’s just you and me.”

“But you’ll get bored of me.”

“Shhh... don’t say things.”

“But you always want things to be exciting.”

“Fili, _you_ are exciting to me. Everything about you fascinates me. I’ve watched you my whole life, and I still feel like I’ve only begun to scratch the surface. You are like a beautiful, wonderful, passionate puzzle, that I can only hope to one day solve. These past few weeks with you, since we... started this journey together... have been among the happiest of my life. And yet there is so much more for me... for us to discover.”

Fili looked at his little brother in wonder.

“How is it that whenever I decide on something, you come in and turn everything upside down?”

Kili smiled.

“It’s my job to keep your life... interesting.”

Fili ran his thumb along Kili’s jaw.

“I’ll never be able to get rid of you, will I?” he chuckled.

“Never!” declared Kili.

“We should get some sleep. Come on, let’s push our beds back together.”

Kili cocked his head on one side.

“I was wondering if we might be able to try something first.”

Fili stared at his brother.

“You’ve got that glint in your eye. What are you planning?”

“Wait here.” Kili stood up and returned to his bed and pulled out something from beneath the blankets. Then he came back and sat down next to Fili. “Look at this.” The younger prince opened the book on his lap and pointed at one of the pages.

Fili coughed, his face turning a bright blush pink as he looked at the image of two men, sitting in each other’s laps, locked in a passionate embrace.

“It’s called _The Butterfly_ ” said Kili shyly. “It looks fun.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” A deep warmth started to spread up from the base of Fili’s spine. “Would you like to try it? Tonight?”

Kili nodded.

“Yes, I would... very much.”

Fili took Kili’s hand in his own.

“And I can never deny you.” He leaned forward, capturing Kili’s lips with his own.

Kili responded, wrapping his arms around his brother, deepening the kiss. Fili pulled away for a moment, dragged his shirt over his head, then pressed their torsos together. Despite the chill of the night, Kili’s skin felt like it was on fire where it touched Fili’s.

“Are you sure about this?” gasped Kili.

“No,” replied Fili, “but then I can’t think straight with you around.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere.”

Fili pushed his brother back on to the bed, nipping at his neck. Kili arched into the contact, moaning softly. The sound went straight to Fili’s prick, quickly filing with blood.

“Want you...” Kili whined.

Fili groaned; he had no self-control when it came to his baby brother. He hooked his fingers under Kili’s pants and tugged them down, groaning again as he felt Kili’s hardness brush against his belly. Kili squirmed beneath him, hips rising up off the bed as he sought some friction against his leaking cock. Fili responded by pulling away and shedding the rest of his clothing, drinking in the sight of KIli spread out on the bed before him. Once he was completely naked, Fili stalked back on the bed, hovering over his brother.

“So, how are we going to do this?” asked Fili.

“Um... well... the book said we should spend some time just looking at each other” said Kili. “And we should try to synchronise our breathing.”

Fili looked puzzled.

“I thought it was a sex book.”

“It is” explained Kili. “But it says to get the most out of... the experience... we should try to form a close bond. Then it will be more intense, for both of us.”  


Fili shrugged.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what you shall have.” He gently kissed the tip of Kili’s nose. “Although, if things get any more intense been between us than they already have, it’ll probably kill me.”

“At least you’ll die with a smile on your face.”

Fili grinned.

“I can think of worse ways to go.” He shifted his weight so he was directly above his brother. Kili’s pupils were blown wide, and his face was flushed; he looked perfect.

Kili smiled as he stared up into Fili’s blue eyes. He held the blond’s gaze, and tried to focus on his breathing. Fili’s breaths were rapid and shallow, but they began to slow and soon the two brothers were breathing in time. Each time Fili inhaled, Kili exhaled, and each time Fili exhaled Kili inhaled; they were so close, they were almost swallowing each other’s breaths.

“This feels a bit weird” admitted Fili.

“Just go with it. Keep looking at me... feel the energy between us.” Kili ran his fingers over Fili’s hips, pulling his brother closer. “Just breathe.” He moaned softly as Fili’s thumbs ghosted over his nipples, causing them to harden into dark pink nubs.

Kili’s eyelids fluttered as Fili’s hands roamed over his skin, rubbing and teasing.

“I can’t concentrate if you do that” he chided.

“Good. I must be doing something right then” replied Fili, his head dipping down to steal a kiss. “Now just wait here.” Fili rolled off the bed and rummaged in a drawer. He dropped back beside Kili, pressing another kiss to Kili’s swollen lips.

“Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Kili nodded mutely, basking in the attention his gorgeous golden brother was lavishing on him. Fili gently pushed Kili’s legs apart, he could feel the throb of Kili’s pulse beneath his skin. His own heart thumped in his chest in return.

Carefully coating his fingers with a little oil, he circled them against Kili’s tight hole. Kili whined in response, pushing himself down.

“Shhh... let me take my time with you.” Fili ran a warm tongue along the inside of Kili’s thigh. “You said we should focus on each other. Well, I want to focus on your pleasure. I want to make you feel so good, that you don’t even think about anyone else.”

“I told you, I don’t want anyone else, but... ahhhhhh!” Kili gasped as Fili’s fingers pushed against him, teasing the muscle but not quite breaching it.

Fili chuckled, watching Kili writhe beneath him.

“I will never tire of watching you” he said softly.

Kili smiled through half-lidded eyes.

“Then look all you want.” He stretched out on the bed, his legs splayed to give his lover maximum access to his entrance.

Fili gulped at the sight. He licked his lips then leant forward, blowing a warm puff against the puckered skin. A spike of arousal shot through him as Kili shuddered in response. He pushed his oiled fingers against the skin, twisting them gently until they slid through the muscle. He rolled and curled his fingers, marvelling at how Kili keened and sighed.

After a minute, he added a third and fourth finger, each time gently twisting and rolling until he was satisfied that Kili was properly prepared.

“Time to fly like a butterfly” he whispered.

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cruel, but seriously, you'd have been waiting even longer if I waited to "finish" this chapter before posting. It could've been worse - I was thinking of leaving it at the point Fili decides to end it with Kili. At least this way you get a little bit of sexy time.
> 
> In other news, I'm still hoping to go to HobbitCon this year, and if anyone want to share a room with me (either at the Con hotel, or elsewhere in the city), drop me a line at iamqueenofthemarmots.tumblr.com


End file.
